Ai no Shiken
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Ch 9, up!/Kagura bahagia karena temannya, Souyo-chan akan menikah. Tapi satu hal yang membuat hati Kagura resah. Dari sekian banyak laki-laki, kenapa harus pria itu yang harus menjadi calon Souyo? Tapi ia senang karena wajah Sougo adalah wajah yang terakhir ia lihat ketika Kagura menutup mata./"Cinta itu tentang merelakan orang yang di cintainya bukan?"/ OkiKagu./RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Malam mulai larut. Angin musim dingin berhembus. Tidak kencang, namun dinginnya mampu menyusup ke dalam tulang. Sehingga membuat gadis bersurai jingga itu mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainya. Kagura berjalan seorang diri di jalanan sepi menuju rumah yang selama ini ia tempati.

Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada memeluk diri sendiri. Mencoba melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya angin dan dingin suatu hal yang lain. Langkah kakinya sedikit gontai dengan wajah menunduk menatap ke jalan yang dipijaknya. Jika dilihat dari jauh, mungkin Kagura akan tampak seperti orang asing yang tersesat. Tapi jika dilihat dari dekat, maka hanya seorang gadis bernama Kagura dengan mata biru yang menatap kosonglah yang ditemukan.

Kagura terus berjalan tanpa peduli jika ada sebuah mobil meluncur kencang tepat ke arahnya. Begitu mobil sudah begitu dekat dengannya, barulah Kagura menyadari. Tapi bukannya menghindar, gadis itu malah berhenti di tengah jalan. Seolah membiarkan tubuhnya disantap habis oleh mobil tersebut. Beruntung si pengemudi mampu mengendalikan mobil tersebut meski harus sedikit menyerempet tubuh Kagura dan menyebabkan gadis itu terjerembab jatuh ke tanah.

Dua manusia laki-laki keluar dari mobil tersebut dan menghampirinya. Kagura tetap terbaring di badan jalan. Tak ada ekspresi syok ataupun kesakitan yang tersirat di wajahnya. Wajahnya tetap datar dan kosong.

"Kagura- _chan_? Kau terluka?!" tanya seseorang panik. Kagura seperti mengenal suara tersebut, namun otaknya menolak untuk berpikir saat ini.

"Woi, _China_?!" seru seseorang lagi. Tapi kali ini Kagura tahu suara juga panggilan khas orang itu padanya. Suara itu adalah suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Suara dari kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo.

Dengan sedikit usaha, Kagura menggulirkan pandangannya pada laki-laki itu. Bulan yang sedari tadi tertutupi awan kini mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Perlahan tapi pasti sekarang Kagura bisa melihat wajah memuakkan laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok di depannya ini. Air mukanya menunjukkan rasa khawatir yang berusaha pria itu tutupi. Melihat itu sudur bibir Kagura terangkat membentuk senyum tipis.

Bibirnya terbuka dan menyebutkan sebuah kata. " _S_ - _sadist_."

Hanya itu. Karena setelahnya kegelapan perlahan menyergapnya. Menyeretnya pada dasar tak berujung. Tapi ia senang karena wajah Sougo adalah wajah yang terakhir ia lihat ketika Kagura menutup mata.

Meski begitu, seruan terakhir dari pria itu ketika memanggil namanya masih sempat terdengar.

"Hei, Kagura! Bertahanlah!"

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **OkiKaguFanFiction.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 _ **Ai no Shiken**_ **© Hana Kumiko.**

 _ **Warning! Typo(s), Ooc. DLDR.**_

 _ **Enjoy reading, aru.**_

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

Gadis itu berjalan dengan ceria. Pakaian yang dipakai berwarna merah seperti biasa. Hanya saja _cheongsam_ hari ini bermodel sepanjang mata kaki tanpa lengan dan berbelah dari kaki hingga paha. Sepatu _boots_ hitam masih senantiasa menjadi _couple_ _cheongsam_ yang ia pakai. Payung berwarna ungu terbentang melindunginya dari paparan sinar matahari. Senyumnya selalu berkembang ketika bertemu dengan orang yang ia kenal menyapanya.

Gadis itu selalu tersenyum. Setiap hari seperti musim semi baginya.

Ia terus melangkah santai dan teratur. Tapi begitu manik lautnya menangkap sebuah pintu gerbang raksasa istana _Shogun_ , langkahnya menjadi berlari kecil. Para penjaga gerbang yang melihat sosok Kagura segera membungkuk hormat yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar.

" _Kai~ mon~"_ teriak salah satu penjaga. Dan pintu langsung terbuka. Di dalam sana sudah berdiri Souyo dan kakek yang entah kenapa masih memiliki umur panjang.

"Perhatian~ Souyo- _hi_ -" belum sempat Rotten Maizo berbicara, Kagura sudah berlari dan memeluk Souyo.

Mungkin usia Kagura sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, namun tidak dengan mentalnya yang masih sama seperti bocah berusia 5 tahun.

"Souyo- _chan_ , aku rindu padamu, _aru_ ," ujar Kagura girang.

"Aku juga, Kagura- _chan_ ," sahut Souyo tak kalah senangnya. Dan keduanya tertawa bersama. Sama seperti biasa, ketika kedua gadis ini bertemu mereka akan menarikan tarian aneh nan absurd.

" _Ne_ ... _ne_ ... Souyo- _chan_ , apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, _aru ka_?" tanya Kagura begitu selesai menarikan tarian wajib. Dan mengabaikan _jiiya._

Wajah ceria Souyo berubah menjadi sendu. Dan itu membuat Kagura kebingungan.

"Kenapa, Souyo- _chan_?"

Pria tua yang pernah menjadi penasehat _Shogun_ tersebut menyadari perubahan suasana hati sang putri. "Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua berbicara di dalam saja?"

Kagura mengangguk menyetujui, sedangkan Souyo hanya diam.

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke dalam istana. Begitu masuk, _jiiya_ sempat menyuruh pelayan istana untuk membuatkan beberapa minuman dan camilan untuk tamu sang putri. Dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan Souyo, mereka sempat berpapasan dengan _Shogun_ sekarang, yaitu Nobunobu. Keadaan pria itu 'sedikit' mengenaskan karena saking seringnya dijadikan samsak tinju oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal Souyo. Ketika mendengarnya Kagura hanya mengangguk takjub. Salut dengan siapapun orang yang berani melawan _Shogun_ baru tersebut.

Sekarang ... mereka sudah berada di ruang pribadi Souyo. Teh dan camilan pun telah disiapkan. Tapi untuk saat ini Kagura tidak langsung memakannya. Mengingat suasana hati Souyo yang sedang suram.

"Ada apa Souyo- _chan_?"

" _Ne_ , Kagura- _chan_ ... bagaimana rasanya menikah?" bukannya menjawab, tuan putri malah bertanya balik pada Kagura.

Kagura mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. Rasanya menikah? Tentu saja Kagura tidak tahu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah pacaran. Tapi kata maminya dulu, menikah itu ... bahagia.

 _Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Souyo-_ chan _bertanya tentan menikah? Apa jangan-jangan ..."_

"Souyo- _chan_! Jangan-jangan kau-" Kagura tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat temannya itu mengangguk lemah.

"Benar, Kagura- _chan_. A-aku ... aku akan segera menikah~" seketika itu pula tangisan Souyo pecah. Kagura mendekati gadis itu dan memeluknya.

"Ssstt~ tenanglah, _aru_ ," ucap Kagura menenangkan. Tangannya mengelus pundak gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri tersebut.

"T-tapi semua sudah diatur, Kagura- _chan_ ~" rengek Souyo.

Souyo memang bukan adik _Shogun_ lagi, tapi dia masih tetap keluarga _Shogun_. Dan untuk masalah pernikahan tentulah Souyo harus mendapatkan mempelai lelaki pilihan.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan laki-laki yang akan menjadi suamimu?" tanya Kagura. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membantu Souyo menghapus air matanya.

Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kagura tadi, Souyo mengangguk. "Sudah ... tadi malam."

Kagura tersenyum kecil. Matanya membulat penasaran. "Apa dia tampan, _aru ka_?"

Souyo memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba memikirkan kembali wajah laki-laki yang ditemuinya tadi malam.

"Mungkin." Kagura mengernyit. "Mungkin?"

"Kurasa Kagura- _chan_ mengenalnya _kok_ ," kata Souyo membuat Kagura semakin penasaran.

"Siapa, _aru ka_?" tanya Kagura tanpa menutupi rasa keingintahuannya.

"Eh ... Kagura- _chan_ ingin tahu?"

Sebenarnya wajah polos Souyo yang bertanya seperti itu membuat Kagura gemas. Tapi ia tahan demi dahaga penasarannya ini.

"Tentu saja, Souyo- _chan_. Cepat beritahu aku," desak Kagura melupakan kesedihan sahabatnya itu.

"Dia adalah ... Okita- _san_ ," ujar Souyo.

"Okita ... _san_?" Kagura mencoba memastikan kembali ucapan Souyo.

Souyo mengangguk. " _Ha'i_. Okita Sougo- _san_ _desu_."

"Eh?" Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di benak Kagura saat mendengar nama itu tersebut sebagai calon mempelai laki-laki temannya itu.

 **-oOo-**

Kagura berjalan seperti biasa menuju rumah kontrakan yang ditinggalinya bersama Gintoki. Binar bahagia yang ia tunjukkan tadi pagi menghilang tak berbekas. Berbalik 180 derajat menjadi ekspresi suram yang sama sekali bukan Kagura. Itu karena kabar yang ia dengar dari Souyo.

Tidak ... tidak ... Kagura bermuram durja bukan karena Souyo akan menikah. Tentu saja Kagura senang temannya itu akan segera menikah. Tapi, kenapa harus dengan pria itu? Kenapa harus dengan Okita Sougo?

Kagura menghela napas lelah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kagura menghela napas. Karena berjalan sambil melamun, Kagura tidak menyadari kalau seorang yang menjadi obyek pikirannya sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengannya. Laki-laki itu berjalan santai sambil membawa sebuah tas plastik berisikan sesuatu. Entah punya rencana apa, bukannya menghindar laki-laki itu malah sengaja menabrakkan dirinya pada Kagura. Membuat gadis itu mengaduh dan bersiap untuk menghajar siapapun yang menabraknya.

Tapi begitu manik Kagura menangkap sosok Sougo, niat itu ia urungkan.

Sougo mengernyit kebingungan. Tidak biasanya gadis itu diam ketika tahu bahwa Sougo-lah yang membuat hidung pucat si gadis itu merah karena terbentur dadanya.

"Kau kenapa? Tumben sekali sepi," tanya Sougo sambil menyindir. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menelisik lebih jauh ekspresi gadis yang sedang menundukkan kepala. Kagura mundur selangkah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, _aru_ ," jawab Kagura.

Sougo masih tetap memandang datar gadis berambut senja tersebut. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum kemudian meraih tangan Kagura dan menariknya. Sougo membawa Kagura ke sebuah lapangan. Mendudukkan gadis itu di sebuah bangku sementara Sougo pergi untuk membeli minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Hm." Sougo mengulurkan sebuah jus jeruk kalengan. Kagura segera menerimanya.

"Tadi kau dari mana?" tanya Sougo memulai pembicaraan.

Gadis Yato di sebelahnya itu tetap diam dari tadi. Kagura hanya memainkan jus yang ada di tangannya. Pandangannya sama sekali tak mengarah ke Sougo, melainkan tanah rerumputan yang menjadi tempat kaki mereka berpijak.

"Aku ... baru saja dari tempat Souyo- _chan_ , _aru_ ," jawabnya pelan.

Sougo menghela napas. "Apa dia bercerita sesuatu padamu?"

Kagura mengangguk pelan. Sekarang Sougo tahu apa penyebab gadis itu menjadi murung.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, _aru_. Aku tahu semuanya," ujar Kagura pelan. Suaranya terdengar parau.

"Dan aku tidak sedih. Tenang saja, _aru_ ," lanjut Kagura yang tentunya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak anggota _Shinsengumi_ kembali ke Edo. Dan sampai sekarang pula pertemanan antara Sougo dan Kagura masih tetap terjalin. Bertengkar, bertengkar dan bertengkar. Masih seperti itu sampai sekarang. Apapun yang mereka ingin katakan secara tersirat, Kagura dan Sougo akan bertengkar.

Itu juga yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu. Sougo yang jarang sekali mengunjungi Yorozuya tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumah dan mengajak Kagura ke jembatan Edo. Mereka memang biasa bertemu dan berkelahi di sana. Kemudian setelah mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Kagura terkejut, Sougo langsung menendang Kagura hingga gadis itu jatuh ke sungai. Kagura yang terpancing sudah pasti langsung melayani pangeran tersebut. Dan pertempuran berhasil dimenangkan Sougo.

 _"Yosh. Karena aku yang menang, sekarang kau menjadi budakku," ujar Sougo santai lengkap dengan seringainya._

 _"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menerima taruhan itu,_ aru _!" protes Kagura tidak terima._

 _"Aku sudah bilang bukan, kalau aku yang menang kau akan menjadi budakku dan jika aku yang kalah aku akan membelikanmu sepuluh_ tsukonbu _."_

 _"Itu tidak adil,_ aru _!" seru Kagura. Kemudian Sougo mendekat ke arahnya. Tanpa pernah Kagura sangka sebelumnya, bibirnya dibungkam dengan indah oleh Sougo. Tubuh Kagura membeku._

 _"Ssstt ... jadilah budak yang baik," bisik Sougo tepat di telinga Kagura. Tangan besar laki-laki itu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Kagura dan meninggalkan gadis yang masih belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya._

 _Wajah Kagura merah padam karena malu._

 _"K-K-K-KEMBALI KAU,_ DO-S YAROOO _~" teriakan Kagura sore itu menjadi momen termanis bagi Sougo._

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Di mana dua manusia yang sebenarnya sepasang kekasih itu sedang diuji. Adalah Kagura yang entah kenapa sampai sekarang tidak bisa menolak kalau dirinya dalah kekasih −budak dalam kamus Sougo− dari pria sadis di sampingnya. Dan Sougo yang dengan alasan telah menyelamatkan nyawa Souyo-hime terpilih menjadi calon pendamping hidup sang putri.

Keduanya sama-sama sakit. Berkata jujur? Sayangnya Sougo bukan orang yang mau jadi musuh negara demi cinta. Di antara teman-teman terdekat, sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu kalau kedua makhluk berbeda jenis tersebut memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman ataupun rival. Sekalipun sudah diberitahu, pasti mereka tidak akan percaya, mengingat sifat keduanya yang sama-sama sadis dan tak pernah damai ketika bertemu.

Kagura berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menengokkan sedikit kepalanya pada Sougo yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Selamat, _aru_. Aku yakin kalian akan bahagia," ujar Kagura tidak bisa menyembunyikan getar dalam nada suaranya. Sejenak ia memutuskan untuk menatap tepat ke manik crimson Sougo. Hanya sebentar. Karena setelahnya, Kagura membuka payung ungunya tersebut dan menggunakannya. Membiarkan bayangan gelap dari payung tersebut menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Langkah Kagura terhenti begitu mendengar Sougo bersuara.

"Apa kau akan menyerah?" tanya Sougo.

Kagura tidak bergerak ataupun berbalik dari posisinya. "Aku tidak menyerah, _aru_. Aku hanya merelakan."

"Merelakan katamu?" Sougo tersenyum miring di belakangnya. Tanpa menoleh pun Kagura tahu itu. Karena dia adalah Okita Sougo.

Kagura mengangguk. "Cinta itu tentang merelakan orang yang di cintainya bukan?"

Sougo tidak menjawab. Kagura kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas melambai pada Sougo.

"J-jangan lupa traktir aku _tsukonbu_ yang banyak ketika kau menikah nanti, _aru_ ~" seru Kagura berusaha lantang. Meski di akhir kalimat suaranya tercekat karena tak bisa menahan isakan yang sudah terbendung dari tadi.

Dilihat dari belakang, gadis itu terlihat tegar. Tapi begitu orang melihatnya dari arah depan, bibirnya mencebik melengkung ke bawah. Air mata terus keluar tanpa henti dari matanya sekalipun berulang kali Kagura menghapusnya.

Di belakang sana, Sougo memandangi punggung rapuh gadis senja tersebut.

Sebuah seringai terukir di bibirnya.

 _"Heh~ cinta?"_

Sore ini mereka berpisah. Entah untuk selamanya atau tidak. Siapa yang tahu bagaimana dan ke mana takdir akan membawa mereka.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **Lanjut? Atau E.N.D?**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.**

 **Pay pay~~~**

 **Hana Kumiko ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bales repiuw dulu buat yang ga login. Yang login silakan cek pm yaaa~**

 **Missty:** Hallo ^^ apa kamu ngeship NobuxSouyo? Wkwkwkwk. Si sadis punya cara sendiri untuk ah sudahlah~ Aku juga gak relaaaa~~~ /lho

 **Guest:** Ini sudah lanjuuutt~~

 **Guest Luna d'** : Kalo gak gantung, gak bikin penasaran xD ini sudah lanjut ^^

 **Yuu:** Kelilipan? Sini aku tiupin. Fuuhh /apaansih/ hehe nih, lanjut.

 **Konata Izumi:** Jangan panggil Hana-senpai xD saya lebih suka dipanggil Hana nyan xD saya maunya juga happy end, tapi entahlah. Lihat akhirnya saja. Saya gak bakat bikin konflik T^T. apa ini sudah termasuk update cepet?

 **Rabie no cherry:** Rabie=rabi. Rabi (jawa) artinya nikah. Kamu mau nikah xD /gaknyambung. Entahlah Sougo pasrah apa nggak /heh

 **.**

 **Okeh langsung aja. Ai no Shiken chapter 2 up!**

 **-oOo-**

 **OkiKaguFanFiction.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 _ **Ai no Shiken**_ **© Hana Kumiko.**

 _ **Warning! Typo(s), Ooc. DLDR.**_

 _ **Enjoy reading, aru.**_

 **-oOo-**

Rasa pening luar biasa datang mendera kepalanya. Perlahan meski berat, Kagura mencoba untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya mulai menyusup masuk. Dan sebuah langit-langit rumah asing yang tertangkap pertama kali olehnya. Aroma obat-obatan tercium. Otaknya mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah ia alami.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara bariton yang tidak asing di telinganya terdengar. Sebuah kepala berambut keriting alami berwarna keperakan menyembul di atasnya dan menutupi langit-langit ruangan. Pria itu meneriakkan sebuah nama seseorang yang Kagura kenal.

"Oiii~ Shinpachi~ Kagura sudah sadar, lhooo~"

Tak lama kemudian suara pintu dibuka terdengar. Shinpachi masuk sambil berlari kecil ke arahnya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran juga lega sama besarnya.

" _Yokatta_ , Kagura- _chan_. Kau sudah sadar," desah Shinpachi.

Gintoki menatap Kagura lega. "Hahh~ kukira kau mati. Kau pingsan sangat lama, lho."

Kagura tidak menyahut. Namun Gintoki tahu kalau gadis beranjak dewasa di depannya ini kebingungan.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit. Tadi malam kau kecelakaan dan Souchirou- _kun_ yang menemukanmu," jelas Gintoki.

Gadis itu mengernyit. Sekarang dia ingat. Benar tadi malam dia memang kecelakaan, hampir lebih tepatnya. Dan yang jadi tersangkanya adalah laki-laki itu. Okita Sougo sudah berbohong pada Gintoki. Kagura mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Shinpachi berinisiatif membantu gadis itu.

"Bukan dia yang menemukanku, _aru_." Akhirnya Kagura buka suara.

Shinpachi mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu, Kagura- _chan_?"

"Dia yang menabrakku, _aru_. Tapi dia mengaku pada kalian kalau dia yang menemukanku, _aru_ ," aduh Kagura pada dua manusia yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya itu.

Brak. Gintoki menggebrak meja rumah sakit. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya.

" _Nani_?! Kurang aja sekali Sofa- _kun_ itu!" seru Gintoki.

"Benar, Gin- _san_. Okita- _san_ harus kita beri pelajaran!" Shinpachi juga ikut emosi.

"Shinpachi!"

" _Ha'i_ , Gin- _san_."

"Cepat beri dia pelajaran sekarang juga!" perintah Gintoki berapi-api. Kagura hanya melongo melihat mereka berdua.

" _Ha'i_ , Gin- _san_!" Dengan langkah cepat Shinpachi keluar ruangan untuk mengahajar kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi tersebut.

Gintoki kembali duduk. Dengan santai ia mengambil sebuah _jump_ dan membacanya. Kagura _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Gin- _chan_ −"

Brak. Belum sempat Kagura berbicara, Shinpaca datang dengan membuka kasar pintu _fusuma_ ruangan tersebut. Napas pemuda itu terengah-engah. Sebuah sudut siku-siku hadir di dahi Shinpachi.

"Gin- _san_?!" seru Shinpachi. "Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?!"

Dengan santai Gintoki menoleh ke sumber suara. Jari kelingkingnya masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya. "Oh, Shinpachi. Kau sudah kembali?"

Perempatan siku-sikunya semakin besar. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Gin- _san_!"

"Hah? Apa? Tentu saja agar Kagura tidak sendirian," jawab Gintoki tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia bahkan menyentilkan upilnya pada sembarang tempat. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kagura. " _Ne_ , Kagura- _chan_?"

Kagura tidak menjawab. Dia bisa saja ikut bertengkar jika kondisinya tidak selemah ini.

"Sudahlah Shinpachi- _kun_ ... bereskan saja Souichirou- _kun_ itu. Kau mau melihat Kagura menderita di rumah sakit sedangkan dia bersenang-senang di istana? Tidak kan?" lanjut Gintoki membujuk.

Pria itu kembali membaca _jump_ -nya. Shinpachi menghela napas kesal. Bagaimanapun yang dibilang Gintoki memang benar. Maka meski dengan emosi Shinpachi pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kagura. Lagi.

Sedangkan Kagura hanya bisa merenung ketika mendengar Gintoki mengatakan kata "istana". Sekarang ia menyadari kalau si sadis itu benar-benar menjadi anggota keluarga istana. Kagura menghela napas berat. Hari yang ia lalui seminggu terakhir ini sedikit berat untuknya. Kagura memutuskan untuk berbaring kembali. Kali ini ia berbaring memunggungi Gintoki.

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Kagura, dibalik gerak-geriknya membaca _jump_ , sebenarnya Gintoki sedang memperhatikan Kagura. Mungkin selama ini ia diam saja, tapi Gintoki tau permasalahan yang disembunyikan anaknya itu.

 **-oOo-**

Sougo baru saja selesai makan satu tusuk terakhir dango ketika Shinpachi datang. Pemuda itu berteriak dengan perempatan siku-siku di dahinya.

"Okita- _san_!" seru Shinpachi.

Sougo berdiri. " _Nani_?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau rencanakan, hah?!" seru Shinpachi. Ia mencengkram kerah seragam Shinsengumi Sougo. Sougo hanya menampilkan wajah poker face seperti biasa. Hal tersebut sedikit menarik beberapa perhatian orang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau sampai membuat Kagura- _chan_ begini?!" bentak Shinpachi. Dirinya cukup kesal dengan sikap Sougo tersebut. "Kau kan yang sebenarnya menabrak Kagura- _chan_?!"

"Hah? Aku tidak menabraknya. Dia sendiri yang berdiri di tengah jalan," elak Sougo.

Memang benar bukan? Waktu itu Kagura memang berdiri di tengah jalan sekalipun tahu kalau ada mobil yang akan menabraknya. Beruntung Sougo yang mengemudi tadi malam, kalau tidak mungkin gadis itu akan mengalamu amnesia. Tunggu ... amnesia? Sial, seharusnya tadi malam ia tabrak saja Kagura agar amnesia dan melupakan kejadian beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ah, tidak-tidak. Itu terlalu merepotkan. Karena sejujurnya ia tidak ingin gadis yang uhuk−Sougo cintai−uhuk melupakannya.

Tanpa sadar Sougo sudah sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. Menghiraukan Shinpachi yang berkicau merdu di dekatnya.

Kemudian pikiran Sougo diusik dengan suara serak Hijikata yang memanggilnya. Dan otomatis membuat ocehan Shinpachi terhenti.

"Oh, Hijikata- _san_ ," sapa Sougo datar.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Hijikata- _san_ ," ujar Shinpachi. Wajahnya masih sedikit kaku.

Hijikata mengangguk singkat. "Jadi, apa yang kalian ributkan di sini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Teman pemuda ini sakit dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk menjenguknya," jawab Sougo berdusta.

"Kaulah yang menyebabkan Kagura- _chan_ dirawat di rumah sakit, Okita- _san_!" seru Shinpachi.

Seolah merasa tidak bersalah, Sougo malah dengan santai mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking. Hijikata mengernyit.

"Oi oi ... Sougo. Apa maksud pemuda berkacamata ini?" Hijikata memiliki perasaan tidak enak.

"Okita- _san_ menabrak Kagura- _chan_ tadi malam!"

Langsung saja wajah pria berponi V tersebur menjadi pucat. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar seruan pemuda Yorozuya tersebut. Dirinya tidak ingin si sadis itu merusak nama baik Shinsengumi.

"Hoi, Sougo. Dia tidak serius kan?" Hijikata mulai panik sekarang. Sedangkan si _master_ _sadist_ itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan bersiul.

"OI SOUGO?! KAU TIDAK BENAR-BENAR MENABRAK GADIS _CHINA_ ITU KAN?!" Yeah, pada akhirnya Hijikata sendirilah yang menyebarkan aib tersebut.

Shinpachi dibuat jengah karenanya. Dia sudah lupa dengan emosinya tadi.

" _Ano_ , Hijikata-"

"Ditabrak?" ucapan Shinpachi terhenti oleh suara lembut seseorang. Matanya terbelalak. Tidak hanya itu, baik Hijikata maupun Sougo juga ikut terdiam. Tubuh ketiganya membeku.

Dengan terpatah-patah Hijikata menoleh ke belakang. Dia melupakan satu hal penting, kalau dia berada di sini adalah untuk menemani tuan putri itu jalan-jalan. Matilah dia. Bagaimana jika Souyo mendengar teriakannya tadi? Shinsengumi akan mati.

"Ah, _ohayou_ Souyo- _hime_ ," sapa Sougo santai.

" _O-ohayou gozaimasu, Hime-sama_ ," sapa Shinpachi dengan terbata.

Gadis yang hari ini memakai kimono sederhana berwarna hijau tersebut tersenyum dan membalas sapaan laki-laki tsukkomi tersebut. "Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Jadi, siapa yang ditabrak?" tanya Souyo sambil tersenyum. Ia menatap Sougo, Hijikata dan Shinpachi bergantian.

Kalau boleh, Shinpachi ingin berkata bahwa Sougo-lah yang menabrak Kagura. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun saat ini Sougo adalah ... ah sudahlah. Lama-lama memang menyebalkan memikirkan status Okita Sougo saat ini.

Sougo mengarahkan jempolnya kepada Shinpachi dan membuat lelaki perjaka itu kebingungan.

"Teman _Yorozuya_ itu kecelakaan," ujar Sougo santai.

Shinpachi dan Hijikata menatap Sougo takjub. Takjub akan sikap santai pria itu. Wajah Souyo berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Apa itu Kagura- _chan_?" tanya Souyo panik.

Hijikata menghela napas berat. "Sayangnya itu memang benar."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana Okita- _san_ ... Hijikata- _san_ ," ajak sang tuan putri.

"Souyo- _hime_ , aku mengerti tentang kegelisahanmu. Tapi akan lebih kalau kau kembali ke istana," tolak Sougo halus.

"Tidak bisa, Okita- _san_. Aku mengkhawatirkan Kagura- _chan_!"

Sougo menatap dalam mata Souyo dan menghela napas. "Baiklah."

 **-oOo-**

Shinpachi, karakter yang sudah cukup lama dilupakan ini sedang berjalan memimpin di depan. Dia bertugas menjadi pemandu ketiga manusia yang berjalan di belakangnya itu. Souyo dan Sougo jelas berjalan berdampingan meski tidak dekat, sedangkan Hijikata berada di posisi belakang sendirian. Sebenarnya Sougo sama sekali tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit menjenguk gadis itu, terutama ketika sedang ada Souyo di sampingnya. Dia kira semuanya akan selesai ketika Sougo membawa gadis sadis itu ke rumah sakit dan menyerahkan segala urusannya pada _Yorozuya._

Ketika sudah sampai di depan kamar Kagura, Shinpachi segera membuka pintu fusuma rumah sakit. Dan Souyo langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam.

"Kagura- _chan_ ~" seru Souyo.

Kagura yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh. Dari tadi dia memang tidak merubah posisi berbaringnya yang memunggungi Gintoki. Tapi sepertinya pria keriting itu sedang pergi tanpa Kagura sadari.

Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Souyo datang.

"Souyo- _chan_?"

Souyo langsung memeluk Kagura. "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Kagura- _chan_?"

Atensinya menangkap pria berambut coklat pasir sedang menatapnya terang-terangan dari belakang punggung Souyo. Dengan kaku Kagura membalas pelukan Souyo.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _aru_ ," jawabnya lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Untuk saat ini Kagura tidak ingin melihat laki-laki itu. Yeah, walau itu tidak berhasil.

Ini hampir sama seperti ketika Kagura pura-pura sakit dan Souyo menjenguknya. Kagura tersenyum mengingat itu. Kemudian Shinpachi dan Hijikata pamit untuk pergi keluar entak untuk apa. Meninggalkan Sougo, Kagura dan Souyo bertiga di ruangan tersebut.

Jantung Kagura berdetak kencang menyadari kalau hanya mereka bertiga yang berada di sini. Padahal Sougo sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada dari Souyo yang masih menatapnya khawatir. Kagura tersenyum.

"Berhentilah menatapku begitu, _aru_."

"Tapi-"

Senyuman lebar Kagura bwrhasil membuat Souyo bungkam. Gadis itu akhirnya hanya menghela napas.

" _Ne_ , Souyo- _chan_ ... bagaimana perasaanmu ketika tahu kalau kau akan menikah dengan si sadis itu?"

Itu ... sama sekali bukan hal yang ingin Kagura tanyakan. Tapi entah kenapa malah pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Souyo menelengkan kepalanya.

"Awalnya aku takut, Kagura- _chan_. Tapi ketika tahu kalau itu adalah Okita- _san_ , aku jadi sedikit lebih tenang," jawab Souyo sambil sedikit menengokkan kepalanya pada Sougo.

Kagura menatap Souyo lama. Mengamati ekspresi gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu. Kemudian bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Syukurlah, Souyo- _chan_ ," kata Kagura. "Kalau dia macam-macam, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan menghajarnya untukmu, _aru_."

Souyo tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit dan mengangguk.

"Woi, _China musume_."

Deg. Mendengar Sougo memanggil Kagura dengan panggilan _sayang_ -nya membuat jantung Kagura berdetak lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Kagura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memperhatikan Sougo yang berjalan pelan tapi pasti mendekat ke arahnya. Semakin dekat, semakin menipis pula pasokan udara yang masuk ke dalam paru-paru Kagura.

"Aku mendengar ucapanmu tadi," lanjutnya.

Kagura segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdecih. "Aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi, _aru_."

"Heh~ benarkan?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku akan menyiksamu kalau sampai kau sampai menyakiti Souyo- _chan_ , _aru_ _ne_." Kini dengan berani Kagura menatap tajam Sougo.

Sougo hanya menampilkan seringai menyebalkan andalannya.

" _Sugoii_ ~"

Baik Kagura maupun Sougo menoleh ke arah Souyo yang sedang menatap mereka bergantian dengan mata berbinar.

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang berada di benak keduanya, Souyo berkata, "Kalian mengagumkan. Aku sering melihat kalian bertengkar, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalian cocok."

Kagura terkesiap. Ia melihat ke arah Sougo yang ternyata juga sedang melihatnya. Lalu keduanya sama-sama tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain.

Kagura mengibaskan tangannya gugup. "A-haha-haha ... Souyo- _chan_ ada-ada saja, _aru."_

"Sungguh Kagura- _chan_ ," ujar Souyo bersikeras.

Sougo sebenarnya juga tidak menyangka kalau Souyo akan berkata sedemikian rupa. Ada perasaan senang menggelitik hatinya. Ia juga bisa menagkap rona merah di wajah pucat gadis Yato tersebut. Namun ia berusaha menutupi hal tersebut dengan _poker face_ -nya. Dan daripada berlama-lama sehingga membuat Sougo menjadi out of character, lebih baik ia segera mengajak Souyo pulang.

"Yang lebih penting lagi. Ini sidah waktunya Souyo- _hime_ pulang," ujar Sougo merusak suasana.

"Pulang?" Souyo menatap Sougo dengan pandangan memohon. Tapi Sougo hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya.

Souyo menghela napas. Kemudian dilihatnya Kagura yang sedang yersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu, Souyo- _chan_ ," ujar Kagura. Dia juga tidak ingin Souyo berlama-lama di sini. Bukan karena Kagura tidak suka, tapi itu lebih baik. Karena kalau Souyo di sini lebih lama, itu berarti Sougo juga akan berada di sini juga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Souyo lirih. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Kagura- _chan_ , jaga dirimu baik-baik. Maaf sudah menganggu waktu istirahatmu."

Kagura tersenyum lebar. Dari tempat tidurnya ia melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya itu. Ketika pintu fusuma hampir tertutup, manik _sapphire_ -nya sempat berpapasan dengan manik krimson Sougo. Hanya tiga detik sebelum akhirnya pintu _fusuma_ tertutup sempurna memutuskan tatapan mereka. Untuk sejenak Kagura masih memandangi pintu tersebut. Kemudian ia menunduk. Dan menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Atensinya memandangi pepohonan yang berada di luar kamarnya dan melamun entah untuk berapa lama.

Kagura yang merasa keadaannya sudah sedikit membaik mencoba untuk duduk. Meskipun hal tersebut membuat kepalanya kembali didera rasa sakit. Pada akhirnya, sekalipun ia merasa bisa bangkit dari tidurnya, keadaan tubuhnya yang lemas membuat Kagura kembali berbaring. Benaknya bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Kagura jadi selemah ini?

Sreek. Suara pintu _fusuma_ terbuka terdengar.

Kagura yang mengira kalau Gintoki atau Shinpachi yang datang segera meminta pertolongan. Tapi kalimatnya segera tertelan kembali ketika ia tahu kalau ternyata bukan dua _partner_ kerjanya yang datang. Melainkan pria itu.

Iya, pria itu. Tanpa perlu disebutkan pasti kalian sudah tahu kalau Okita Sougo yang datang. Nah, pada akhirnya tersebut juga namanya.

Sougo menatap Kagura polos.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Seketika itu juga Kagura merasakan jantungnya direnggut paksa dari tempatnya.

 **-oOo-**

 **To be continue.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Hallooo~ saya datang lagi~ /lambaikan tangan ala miss univers/**

 **Bhak :'v aku gak nyangka kalo ternyata ada yang mau fict ini lanjut. Makasih yaaa~ aku cinta kalian /tebar ciuman/ /ditabok/**

 **Hehehe. Ini udah update cepetkaaann~ Gimana? Apa hasilnya sudah cukup memuaskan? Terlalu panjangkah? Alurnya terlalu cepetkah? Dan apa feel-nya dapet?**

 **Huhuhuuu~ semoga dapet T^T**

 **Okeh. Makasih buat yang udah nge-repiu, nge-fave, nge-foll dan nge-read fanfic ini. Saya terharuuu~ :') Tanpa kalian aku mah apa atuh :')**

 **Sekali lagi makasih yaaa~**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**

 **Pay … pay … sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaa~**

 **Hana Kumiko.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balas repiuw dulu yak ^^**

 **Yuu:** Setuju sama Souyo-chan xD Nih udah lanjuuttt~ Makasih sudah meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **Konata Izumi:** Allo Kona-chii '-')/ Yeay! Makasih sudah mampir ke sini lagi. Bwehehehe xD papi Gin emang baik, Cuma keliatannya aja agak belok(?) Hehehe, nih udah lanjut. Moga ga kapok buat mampir lagi yaaa ^^

 **Hqhqhq love NH:** Allo … Makasiiihh \\(^o^)/ aku jadi telhaluu~~ dan makasih sudah mampir juga, hehehehe.

 **Toukachan:** Allo Toukachan. Jangan panggil Hana-san, panggil aja Hana-nyan xD biar keliatan kawaii dikit /ditimpuk/ Ini udah lanjut~ Makasih sudah mampir~~~

 **Daez:** Makasssiihhh \\(^o^)/ Ini udah lanjuutt. Dan makasih sudah mampir ^^

 **Salsa Sanochiru:** Wak, makasih ^^ Okeh aku usahakan dan semoga memuaskan ya chapter ini. Ini sudah lanjuuttt. Dan makasih sudah mampir ^^

 **.**

 **Yosh. Ai no Shiken chapter 3 update!**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **OkiKaguFanfiction.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **Ai no Shiken © Hana Kumiko.**

 **Warning! Typo(s). Ooc. DLDR.**

 **Enjoy Reading, aru.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

Pria itu berdiri tegap dengan gagah di atas sebuah kapal luar angkasa. Sebuah senyum puas terpatri jelas di wajah tampannya. Sesekali surai jingganya berkibar terkena angin. Matanya yang sipit tak pernah jenuh memperhatikan pemandangan di bawah sana dari tempat ia berdiri. Tak lupa dengan seorang pria bertubuh besar yang selalu setia menjadi pengikutnya berdiri di belakang laki-laki itu. Tanpa perlu disebutkan namanya, kalian pasti tahu mereka siapa.

"Ahh~ akhirnya kita bisa jalan-jalan di Bumi lagi, Abuto," ujarnya. Untuk ukuran seorang pria, suara Kamui termasuk halus. "Kemarin aku tidak sempat jalan-jalan karena datang terlambat."

"Aku menyesal telah mengusulkan untuk pergi ke Bumi beberapa tahun lalu sebagai tempat berliburmu," keluh pria besar bernama Abuto itu.

"Sudahlah, dengan begini aku jadi memiliki mainan baru," ucap Kamui.

"Mainan yang kau maksud itu adalah Shogun negara ini, _Danchou_!"

Masih dengan senyumnya Kamui menoleh ke arah Abuto dan berkata, "Kau ingin gajimu dipotong, Abuto?"

Seketika Abuto langsung diam. Keringat mulai muncul di dahinya. Dia tidak ingin gajinya dipotong. Jika Kamui mengancamnya dengan kata-kata "aku akan membunuhmu" dan semacamnya, mungkin Abuto hanya akan memutar bola matanya. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut "potong gaji" ... Abuto tidak bisa apa-apa. Karena potong gaji ala Kamui di sini bukanlah jumlah gaji yang dikurangi, melainkan dipotong. Benar-benar dipotong. Uangnya benar- benar akan dipotong menjadi beberapa bagian. Dan beberapa potongannya akan dibuang entah ke mana oleh Kamui. Tentu saja seberapa banyak pun gaji Abuto, jika gajinya dipotong itu tidak berguna. Jadi, potong gaji sama dengan mati.

"Oh ya, Abuto," panggilan Kamui menyadarkan kembali Abuto dari bayangan "potong gaji".

"Ada apa, _Danchou_?"

"Hari ini mungkin aku ingin mampir sebentar ke rumah Samurai-san," ujar Kamui. Laki-laki _babyface_ itu memajukan sedikit tubuhnya. Mengamati rumah-rumah kecil di bawahnya. Berniat mencari rumah 'Samurai-san'.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanya Abuto bingung.

Kamui mengalihkan pandangannya pada Abuto. "Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang," jawab Kamui ceria.

 **-oOo-**

Sougo, Souyo dan Hijikata baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kagura. Berbeda dengan tadi, sekarang Sougo berjalan di belakang Hijikata yang bersebelahan dengan Souyo. Raut wajahnya yang terlihat semakin tampan ketika kembali ke Edo beberapa tahun lalu tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Oi, Sougo," panggil Hijikata di depannya tanpa menoleh.

"Hm," gumam Sougo.

"Setelah ini kau akan melakukan apa?" tanya Hijikata. Pria itu mengeluarkan _tabako_ dan menyulutnya. Asap mulai menghembuskan asap _tabako_ -nya.

"Ke suatu tempat," jawabnya santai.

"Suatu tempat?" Souyo bersuara. Sougo mengangguk singkat.

"Tempat apa itu?" tanya Souyo lagi.

Sougo mendongakkan kepalanya. "Tempat ... yang menenyenangkan," jawabnya berlamat-lamat.

Seulas senyum miring muncul di wajahnya. Hijikata yang tahu itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Jika Sougo sudah tersenyum seperti itu, pasti ada yang direncanakan oleh master sadis itu.

"Sougo, kuharap kau tidak membuat," tegas Hijikata.

"Tenang saja, Hijikata-san," jawab Sougo masih dengan senyum miringnya.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di pintu keluar rumah sakit. Dan sudah waktunya juga bagi Souyo untuk kembali ke istana.

"Yosh, Sougo−"

"Ah, Hime-sama ... bisakah kau kembali ke istana dengan dengan Hijikata-san?" ujar Sougo pada sang tuan putri menyela perkataan Hijikata. Sontak saja pria berambut darkgreen itu melotot.

"Oi−"

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali dengan Hijikata-san," jawab Souyo dengan senyumannya.

"Horay~ ... kau memang yang terbaik, _Hime_ -sama," ujar Sougo ceria. Tapi ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Yeay!" seru Souyo.

Lagi-lagi Hijikata hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu, Okita-san," pamit Souyo.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _Hime_ -sama."

"Kau juga. Jangan lupa istirahat, Okita-san," pesan Souyo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian gadis itu pergi bersama Hijikata. Sedangkan Sougo tetap berdiri di depan rumah sakit

" _Ha'i_." Sougo tersenyum tipis dan membalas lambaian Souyo.

 _Ah, senangnya punya calon istri yang perhatian,_ batin Sougo berkata. Manik crimsonnya menatap langit Edo yang berwarna biru. Lagi-lagi sebuah senyum moring terbit di wajah tampannya.

"Waktunya bersenang-senang," gumamnya.

Kemudian laki-laki itu berbalik. Melangkahkan kembali kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar gadis itu, Sougo sempat ragu. Tapi akhirnya ia buka saja pintu _fusuma_ itu, tapi hanya sedikit. Ia memutuskan untuk sedikit mengintip apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Bisa dilihat kalau gadis bersurai senja tersebut sedang kesusahan untuk duduk. Sougo tidak menyangka kalau gadis Yato itu bisa lemah juga.

Kemudian Sougo memutuskan untuk membuka sepenuhnya pintu fusuma tersebut. Mendengar pintu dibuka, Kagura langsung menoleh. Sougo tahu kalau gadis itu berniat meminta bantuan jika yang datang bukan dirinya. Dan karena Sougo terlahir sebagai orang yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, maka ia menawarkan bantuan.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Tubuh Kagura membeku. Dia tidak mengira jika laki-laki itu akan kembali. Niatnya untuk meminta bantuan ia urungkan. Mengingat Kagura sama sekali tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan pria sadis itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa sendiri," kata Kagura ketus.

Okita Sougo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya atas sikap kekeras kepalaan gadisnya itu. Sougo menyeringai ketika ia menyebut Kagura dengan sebutan 'gadisnya'. Masih dengan egonya yang tinggi, Kagura berusaha bangkit tanpa meminta bantuan Sougo. Percayalah tubuh Kagura benar-benar terasa lemah. Dia bahkan seperti tidak merasakan kalau ia memiliki tulang.

"Ck, tidak bisakah kau menjadi gadis yang manis jika berada di depanku?" Sougo berdecak kesal.

Yeah, pada akhirnya Sougo sendiri yang tidak tahan dengan kepala batu yang dimiliki Kagura dan memutuskan untuk benar-benar membantu gadis itu. Sougo mendekati Kagura.

"Mau apa kau, _Sadist_?" seru Kagura. Tubuhnya menegang penuh antipasi.

Sougo tidak menjawab. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat semakin memucat. Jujur saja, Sougo ingin tertawa melihat reaksi gadis sok kuat tersebut. Apakah dia sebegitu menyeramkan?

" _Sadist_ −"

Sougo menyusupkan tangannya pada leher Kagura untuk mengangkat punggungnya. Bukan sebuah gerakan lembut, melainkan gerakan yang cukup kasar untuk orang sakit dan menyebabkan Kagura mengeluarkan protes. Dengan cepat Sougo mengatur bantal yang untuk Kagura. Setelahnya Sougo menyusupkan sebalah tangannya yang lain pada lipatan lutut Kagura. Menggeser posisi pantat Kagura untuk sedikit lebih mundur dan pas dengan sandaran di belakangnya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Sougo melepaskan Kagura dengan kasar. Sehingga mau tak mau membuat kepala Kagura terbentur dinding.

" _Ittaiii_ ~~" ringis Kagura. "Kau mau membunuhku ya?!"

Sougo menatap Kagura polos. "Heh~ kenapa aku harus membunuhmu? Kau kan mainanku. Akan rugi jika kau mati sekarang."

" _Konoyarooo_!" seru Kagura marah. Urat kekesalan muncul di kening Kagura.

"Ck. Sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar sakit. Kau bahkan masih bisa berteriak padaku," ujar Sougo kesal.

"Itu karena kau berbuat seenaknya pada gadis lemah sepertiku, _aru_ ," seru Kagura lagi.

Sougo memutar matanya lagi. "Gadis lemah itu seharusnya tidak keras kepala untuk meminta bantuan dan berterima kasih dengan tersenyum manis," sahut Sougo. "Bukannya gengsi dan berteriak pada orang yang sudah menolongnya."

" _Nani_?!" Mendengar sindiran Sougo tersebut membuat Kagura kesal.

Pria itu mendaratkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi di samping ranjang Kagura. Manik crimsonnya yang lebih tajam dari beberapa tahun yang lalu mengamati tubuh gadis di depannya itu.

"Hmm ... kau memang agak kurusan sekarang," katanya sambil mengangguk sok mengerti. "Kau terlalu banyak kerja atau diet, huh?"

Kagura menaikkan dagunya. "Tentu saja diet, _aru._ Aku harus tampil cantik di hari pernikahan sahabatku, _aru ne_."

Sougo terdiam.

"Apa kau sangat menyayangi Souyo-hime?" tanya Sougo.

Gadis itu meringis dalam hati ketika mendengar Sougo memanggil nama sahabatnya. Tapi akhirnya Kagura mengangguk juga.

"Ya. Dia cantik, _aru_. Juga polos." Ketika mengatakan itu, Kagura sedang memandangi halaman rumah sakit. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke atas ketika mengingat Souyo. Kagura yang seperti itu terlihat indah di mata Sougo. Dan Sougo tidak mau mensia-siakan kesempatan itu. Dengan beberapa detik yang tersisa sebelum gadis itu sadar, Sougo merekam segalanya. Menyimpannya dalam memory hatinya di sudut yang paling aman.

"Hei, _China_ ," panggil Sougo.

" _Nani, aru ka_?!" sahut Kagura ketus.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan melihatmu yang lemah seperti ini secara _live_ ," ujar Sougo sambil menyeringai.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu, _Kuso gaki_?!"

"Berhentilah berteriak−"

Srek.

Perkataan Sougo terpotong oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang perawat masuk sembari membawa nampan berisi makanan.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Kagura-chan," salam perawat itu dengan senyumnya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada satu-satunya seorang pria yang berada di sana. " _Ara_ , ada yang yang menjengukmu ternyata. _Konnichiwa_."

Mau tak mau Kagura ikut tersenyum pada perawat cantik itu. Sougo hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Tadi malam demammu tinggi sekali, lho," tanya perawat bersurai pirang itu.

"Hu'um. Aku merasa baikan sekarang, _aru_ ," jawabnya Kagura semangat.

"Sekarang waktunya makan siang. Pastikan kau menghabiskan semuanya," pesan si perawat.

"Tentu saja, _aru_."

"Gadis pintar. Aku akan kembali dulu. Permisi," pamit si perawat. Dan ruangan tersebut kembali hanya ada Okita Sougo dan Kagura.

Sougo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seingat Sougo, tadi gadis itu terlihat lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dan sekarang, bahkan dia bisa berteriak. Kemudian sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otaknya. Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Heh~ aku baru tahu kalau aku bisa menjadi kekuatanmu, China," ejek Sougo.

"Hah?" Kagura mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu sadis?"

"Tadi kau terlihat lemah sebelumnya, dan sekarang ... kau jadi sehat sejak aku ada di sini," ujar Sougo dengan percaya diri.

Kagura terdiam. Gadis itu terlihat berpikir.

 _Hmm ... benar juga kata sadis. Tadi aku merasa tidak punya tenaga, dan sekarang ..._

Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghapus pikiran menjijikkan tentang pria itu.

 _Tidak tidak ... aku sudah sehat sebelumnya. Aku hanya belum bisa bergerak banyak tadi. Kemudian Sadis itu datang dan menolongku. Ya pasti hanya itu._ Kagura mengangguk yakin.

Sougo hanya memasang wajah bosan miliknya.

"Hoi, _China_. Pikiranmu itu terdengar dari hidungmu," kata Sougo.

Kagura terkesiap. Wajahnya bersemu merah. "Kau bohong, _aru ka_?!"

"Mau kuulangi apa yang sudah kudengar? Baiklah, akan kuulangi." Sougo menarik napas dan mulai berbicara, "Hmm ... benar juga kata sadis. Tadi aku merasa tidak punya tenaga-"

"Berhenti, _aru_!" seru Kagura. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan wajahnya masih merah. Entah karena malu atau marah. Sougo menatap gadis itu datar.

"Tapi itu benar, _aru_ ," ujar Kagura pelan. Manik crimsonnya sekilas terlihat berbinar-binar− "Sebenarnya aku sudah sehat, _aru_. Aku hanya belum terbiasa bergerak banyak, _aru ne_.

−sebelum akhirnya kembali redup karena kekeras kepalaan gadis itu.

" _Yare yare_." Pria bersurai pasir itu berdiri. Mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terpasang sebuah jam tangan. Ternyata dirinya sudah cukup lama di sini.

"Ah, aku pergi. Kau ... makanlah yang banyak, agar kita bisa bertarung lagi," pesan Sougo.

Setelahnya Sougo berbalik. Membiarkan gadis itu melihat punggungnya yang mulai menjauh. Dalam hati Kagura bertanya-tanya, apakah kata _'kita'_ masih berlaku di antara mereka? Laki-laki itu pergi, menjauh dari pandangannya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi selain "aku pergi" sama seperti _waktu itu_. Tak adakah ucapan "aku akan kembali nanti"?

Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat. Menuju lurus ke arah Sougo yang akan membuka pintu. Seolah mecoba menggapai sesuatu yang berada di depannya. Bibirnya terbuka. Ada kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan, namun tertinggal di tenggorokan.

"Sa−"

Napasnya memberat. Bibirnya bergetar. Terutama ketika Sougo sudah mulai membuka pintu.

"Sa−" lagi-lagi suaranya tak keluar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca akan ketidak berdayaannya memanggil pria itu.

Tapi ... matanya terbelalak ketika pria itu berhenti tepat setelah dia membuka pintu. Pria itu sedikit menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dibibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum tipis.

"Tenang saja ... aku akan kembali nanti malam." Begitu katanya sebelum akhirnya pria itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kagura menurunkan tangannya perlahan. Binar matanya yang tadi sempat bercahaya, kini meredup. Kepalanya tertunduk. Telapak tangannya bergerak menutupi wajahnya tatkala sebuah isakan lolos dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang jatuh melalui celah-celah tangannya.

Sedangkan di depan kamar yang Kagura tempati, Sougo masih di sana. Berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding sambil menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. Pria itu menghela napas. Sebenarnya ini bukan maunya, tapi ini semua adalah bagian dari rencana yang Sougo buat untuk mensukseskan misinya.

 **-oOo-**

Ting tong~

Kamui menekan bel rumah yang berada tepat di samping pintu masuk sebuah flat kecil di atas sebuah kedai minum. Wajahnya masih tersenyum seperti biasa.

Ting tong~

Ia kembali menekan bel flat tersebut karena sudah beberapa detik menunggu, masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan ada orang yang membukakan pintu. Dan ketika Kamui akan menekan bel lagi, Abuto yang setia berdiri di belakangnya segera menghentikan tindakan Kamui.

" _Danchou_ , hentikan! Ini bahkan belum sepuluh detik, dan kau sudah akan menekan bel lagi?!"

" _Hora_ , Abuto~ sepuluh detik itu lama, lho~" ujar Kamui polos.

Abuto hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku langsung membukanya saja?!" kata Kamui sambil menjentikkan jarinya, seolah mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang.

"Jangan, _Danchou_!" seru Abuto. Menghentikan Kamui yang sudah mengangkat salah satu kakinya untuk menendang pintu tersebut.

"Heh~ _nande_?" tanya Kamui kecewa.

"Ini rumah orang!"

Hah~ sekarang giliran Kamui yang menghela napas. Wajah penuh senyumnya berubah menjadi wajah jenuh. "Baiklah."

Tapi tak lama setelah itu, suara langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam flat tersebut. Dalam hati Abuto bersyukur. Mungkin karena keributan yang mereka timbulkan membuat si pemilik flat tahu kalau ada di orang di luar.

Sreg ...

Pintu _shoji_ tersebut terbuka. Bagaikan gerakan _slowmotion_ , akhirnya penantian Abuto dan Kamui tidak sia-sia. Seorang- ralat- seekor makhluk besar berbulu putih tebal berdiri di hadapan mereka dan memandang mereka datar.

Kamui tersenyum. " _Hallo_ , apa Samurai-san ada?"

Makhluk raksasa bernama Sadaharu itu diam. Abuto sudah berkeringat dingin. Baik dia dan atasannya tahu siapa anjing besar itu. Peliharaan milik Kagura Yato yang suka memakan kepala orang.

Hap!

Dan sekarang ... di hadapan Abuto, kepala Kamui sukses menghilang di dalam mulut Sadaharu.

" _Danchou_!" teriak Abuto panik.

" _Are_? Apa Samurai-san berada di tempat gelap seperti ini?" tanya Kamui dari dalam mulut Sadaharu yang terlihat sedang mengunyah kepala majikannya.

Sepertinya otak Kamui sudah sedikit rusak akibat koyakan gigi Sadaharu.

 **-oOo-**

Malam hari kembali lagi. Matahari sudah beristirahat dan digantikan bulan juga bintang yang menjadi penghias langit menemani awan. Kagura duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit sendirian. Memandangi langit malam sudah menjadi kebiasaan gadis itu akhir-akhir ini. Dihiraukannya angin dingin yang berhembus mengenai tubuhnya sekalipun sudah mengenakan pakaian hangat.

"Dia bohong, _aru_."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Karena memang Kagura sedang sendiri di sana.

"Malam ini ... dia tidak datang, _aru_ ," gumamnya lirih pada angin.

 **-oOo-**

 **To be continue ...**

 **-oOo-**

 **Lalalala~ iyeay! Ayem kambek. Kamui ada di siniii~~~ /nari ubur ubur/**

 **Huhuhuuu~~ gomen ne minna, aku lama update T,T akhir-akhir ini aku lagi sibuk. Truz di sini hujan dereess dan banyak petir. Hampir setiap hari. Nah, kalo ada petir otomatis aku ga boleh megang hape. Takut nyamber. Jadilah aku hanya bisa diem sambil mandangin tuh hape dari jauh. Iya, aku ngetik di hape emang xD /curcol.**

 **Yosh, ini udah update. Moga kalian suka. Dan semoga kalian ga bosen bacanya. Gimana? Feelnya dapet kah? Yeah, lagi-lagi tentang feel -"**

 **Dan makasih buat yang sudah ngefave, ngefoll, ngerepiuw, dan ngeread.**

 **Yap yap. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima ^^**

 **Pay pay di chapter berikutnyaaaa~~~~**

 **Hana Kumiko.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Balas repiuw~~~**

 **Konata Izumi:** Allo Konacchi~ makasih sudah mampir lagiii. Yeay! Bhak :'v dihumuin Hijikata xD nih, kukasih Kamui lagi. Semoga. Aku juga berharap Kamui bisa bareng Souyo-hime heheh. Repiuw jadi sepi tanpa review alay darimu. Semangat! Okeh, nih udah lanjut. Makasih udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak yeee '-')/

 **Yuu:** Allo allo~ gomen lamaaa~ ini udah kuusahakan update sepuluh hari sekali. Kenapa? Kalo seminggu author agak berat. Authornya ini vemalas /plak. Yap, Nobunobu emang dipukulin orang xD hmm … aku ga bilang lhooo kalo Kamui bener-bener baru dateng malemnyaa~ bisa aja Kamui pernah dateng beberapa hari yang lalu? /gajelas lu thor. Yep, nih udah lanjut. Makasih udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak yaa. Dan jangan bosan buat mampir lagi. Muehehe xD

 **Missty:** Iyakah? Wah syukur kalo bisa bikin orang baper. Aku juga berdoa semoga Kamui jadi penyelamat! Yosh. Makasih sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **Rabie no Cherry:** Iya, artinya nikah /lol. Iyakah? Sougo plinplan. Ugh, gomenne~~~ entah kenapa banyak banget keknya yang suka sama Kamui walau dia jarang absen. Aku juga suka sih xD Okeh, makasih sudah baca dan meninggalkan jejak yaaa~~~

 **Salsa Sonochiru:** Dia Cuma mau mampir. Eeehhh ketemu Sadaharu yang lagi laperrr xD doakan saja dia xD yosh, nih udah lanjut~ makasih sudah baca dan meninggalkan jejak yaaa~~~

 **Toukachan:** Yap, benar. Panggil aja Hana nyan. Makasih udah bilang bagus. Saya terharuuu :') Ngepel? Hati-hati kepeleset hehhe xD Nih udah lanjuuuttt~~~makasih udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak yaaa ^^

 **Yosh! Lansung aja.**

 **Ai no Shiken chapter 4, up!**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **OkiKaguFanfiction.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **Ai no Shiken © Hana Kumiko.**

 **Warning! Typo(s). Ooc. DLDR.**

 **Enjoy Reading, aru.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

Siang ini Kagura akan pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya Kagura ingin berada di rumah sakit lebih lama agar selalu mendapatkan makanan enak, tapi ia tidak tega pada Gintoki yang akan membayar semua tagihan rumah sakit. Tentu saja, Kagura _kan_ anak baik. Lagipula, tidak baik juga memanjakan sebuah penyakit. Sama seperti sebuah penyakit bernama patah hati, yang akan sakit jika terus menerus diratapi. Lebih baik bangkit, melupakan masa lalu dan mulai menatap masa depan.

Tunggu. Kenapa Kagura jadi memikirkan tentang patah hati? Kagura kan sedang tidak patah hati? Dia hanya sedang merasakan _kokoro_ -nya _remek_ karena kejadian semalam.

"Kau sudah siap, Kagura-chan?" tanya Shinpachi membuyarkan lamunan Kagura.

"Uh-oh. Yap, aku sudah siap, _aru_ ," jawab Kagura mantap dan tersenyum lebar.

Shinpachi ikut tersenyum. Tidak banyak barang-barang yang akan di bawa Kagura pulang kecuali sampah-sampah kardus bekas _sukonbu_ yang ia makan, karena dia memang hanya menginap semalam.

Tok tok.

Sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Keduanya sama-sama menoleh pada pintu tersebut. Detik kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok laki-laki bersurai coklat pendek dengan memakai pakaian jas formal berwarna hitam. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah parsel berisi buah-buahan segar. Jika dilihat, usianya sama seperti Kagura. Bibir laki-laki itu melengkung ke atas, memberikan sebuah senyuman manis pada Kagura dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman lebar oleh gadis itu.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Kagura-chan," sapanya ramah.

Dan pemuda itu adalah ...

"Hisashi-kun!" seru Kagura senang.

Ya. Pemuda itu adalah Hongo Hisashi. Anak kecil yang yang ditemui Kagura ketika mengikuti senam radio musim panas bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

" _Hisashiburi_ ," ujar Hisashi. Laki-laki itu memperhatikan penampilan Kagura yang memakai baju biasa.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Hisashi. Kagura mengangguk.

"Ya ampun. Aku lupa memberitahumu Kagura-chan," ujar Shinpachi. "Hisashi-kun bilang padaku kalau dia akan menjengukmu hari ini."

"Tidak apa, Shinpachi-san. Aku yang salah karena terlalu lama menjenguk Kagura-chan," timpal Hisashi.

"Omong-omong, kau dari mana, _aru ka_?" tanya Kagura.

"Ah, aku baru saja dari kantor."

"Benar juga. Hisashi-kun sudah menjadi pimpinan perusahaan ya," sahut Shinpachi.

Pipi lelaki itu sedikit memerah. "Ya begitulah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran ayah sehingga menjadikanku pemimpin perusahaan."

"Itu berarti kau pantas, _aru_ ," timpal Kagura.

Hisashi hanya tertawa pelan. "Oh ya, apa kalian sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Kagura menggeleng. "Tidak, _aru_. Kita akan langsung pulang setelah ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar kalian pulang?" tawar Hisashi.

Mata Kagura berbinar-binar.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak masalah, Shinpachi-san. Rumah kalian searah dengan kantorku."

Shinpachi mengusap tengkuknya tak enak. "Kami merasa terbantu. Terima kasih, Hisashi-kun."

" _Arigatou yo_ , Hisashi-kun," ujar Kagura tersenyum

Hisashi mengangguk singkat. Kemudian laki-laki itu membantu membawa barang sampah _sukonbu_ yang ada di lantai.

"Ah, tidak perlu Hisashi-kun," cegah Shinpachi.

"Tidak apa, Shinpachi-san. Ini tidak berat," tanggapnya ringan.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan keluar rumah sakit. Di depan parkiran sudah terparkir sebuah mobil hitam mewah. Seorang pria yang mereka ketahui sebagai seorang sopir membukakan pintu penumpang. Kagura masuk ke dalam dan disusul oleh Shinpachi. Kursi di dalam mobil ternyata saling berhadapan. Baik Shinpachi maupun Kagura terpesona karenanya.

Lagi-lagi pipi Hisashi merona. "Maaf, mobilku tidak nyaman."

Shinpachi mengibaskan tangannya. " _Iie_. Mobilmu sungguh nyaman."

"Benar, _aru_. Bahkan mobil Mayora tidak senyaman ini, _aru ne_."

Kemudian mobil mulai melaju. Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka mengobrol banyak hal. Seperti Hisashi yang sempat sakit parah dan di bawa ke luar negeri untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih intensif hingga benar-benar sembuh total.

"Berarti sekarang kau sudah benar-benar sembuh, _aru ka_?" tanya Kagura kemudian.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi kata dokter aku tetap tidak boleh terlalu lelah," jawabnya.

"Semua orang kalau terlalu lelah pasti akan jatuh sakit, Hisashi-kun. Jadi kau tenang saja," ujar Shinpachi menanggapi. Kagura mengangguk.

Tak terasa mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai di depan kedai minum Otose. Kagura dan Shinpachi keluar dari mobil diikuti dengan si empunya mobil.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Hisashi-kun," ucap laki-laki _tsukkomi_ tersebut.

"Ya, _aru_. Maaf merepotkanmu, _aru ne_ ," sahut Kagura.

"Aku senang bisa membantu kalian."

"Mampirlah dahulu untuk meminum Nilo," tawar Shinpachi.

Hisashi menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Jam istirahatku sudah hampir selesai. Mungkin perusahaan itu milik ayahku, tapi aku tetap tidak boleh berlaku seenaknya di sana."

"Ah, _souka_ ," desah Shinpachi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Kagura-chan ... Shinpachi-san," pamit Hisashi.

Keduanya mengangguk. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan sementara sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hisashi yang sudah berada dalam mobilnya. Tanpa Kagura dan Shinpachi sadari, ternyata ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka turun dari mobil tersebut.

Kemudian Kagura dan Shinpachi naik ke atas. Tanpa perlu menekan bel, Shinpachi langsung membuka pintu _shoji_ flat tersebut.

" _Tadaima_ ," seru Shinpachi.

" _Tadaima, aru yo_." Sekarang giliran Kagura. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, keduanya masuk ke dalam. Membuka pintu _shoji_ lain yang menjadi pembatas antara lorong _genkan_ dengan ruang tamu. Begitu masuk, mereka langsung disambut dengan pemandangan Gintoki yang sedang mengupil di meja kerjanya dan menatap mereka malas. Dengan Sadaharu yang sedang mencoba menelan tubuh seseorang yang Kagura kenali sebagai Kamui.

" _Danchou_!" juga sebuah seruan seorang pria tua yang menjadi pengikut setia Kamui, Abuto.

"Oh, _okaeri_ para upil. Kalian sudah pulang ternyata." Sebuah balasan salam terlambat yang datang dari Gintoki.

"Sadaharu," seruan Kagura membuat Sadaharu berhenti memasukkan tubuh Kamui.

"Auf." Sadaharu menyalak. Sadaharu memuntahkan Kamui yang sudah berdarah dan berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang majikan. Kagura mengusap sayang kepala Sadaharu, menghiraukan Abuto yang berseru heboh karena melihat Kamui tak sadarkan diri dengan mata terbuka tanpa pupil.

" _Aitakatta_ _yo_ , Sadaharu," ujar Kagura.

"Auf." Selama Kagura di rumah sakit, Sadaharu memang tidak menjenguknya sama sekali.

Shinpachi masuk ke dalam. Berdiri di hadapan Abuto dan Kamui. " _Konnichiwa_ , Kamui-san ... Abuto-san."

"O-oh ... ya ya. Kami baik-baik saja," ujar Abuto walau tidak ada yang menanyakan kabarnya.

" _Baka aniki_? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Mendengar suara adiknya, seketika itu juga Kamui langsung duduk manis. Menghiraukan keadaannya yang berlumur darah.

" _Ara, Imouto_! Aku merindukanmu, lho," ujar Kamui ceria. " _By the way_ , panggil aku _'onii-chan_ '."

Dan Kagura muntah di tempat.

 **-oOo-**

"Sejak kapan kau ke sini, _aru ka_?" tanya Kagura pada Kamui ketika laki-laki itu sudah membersihkan diri.

Kamui tersenyum. "Kemarin malam. Aku harus mengikuti sebuah acara pertunangan. Tapi sayang aku terlambat."

Kagura mengernyit. "Pertunangan? Siapa?"

"Souyo-chan."

"Memangnya kau diundang, _aru_ _ka_?" tanya Kagura. Kamui mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku _harus_ diundang. Kau tidak datang ya?" Kamui menelengkan kepalanya menatap Kagura.

"Aku datang, _aru_ ," jawab Kagura.

"Benarkah?" Kamui menerawang. "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak melihatmu."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku pulang duluan sebelum pesta di mulai, aru."

Kemudian Kamui mengangguk paham. "Kudengar kau masuk rumah sakit kan? Maaf, _onii_ - _chan_ tidak bisa menjengukmu. Aku tidak suka bau rumah sakit, kau tahu?"

"Bukan masalah, _Baka aniki_. Lagipula aku sudah sehat, _aru_ ," jawab Kagura tak peduli.

Kemarin malam, Kagura memang pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum pesta utama di mulai. Waktu itu Kagura masih rapuh. Dia tidak akan kuat jika harus menyaksikan kekasihnya mengikat benang dengan sahabatnya. Kagura hanyalah seorang gadis biasa sekalipun memiliki kekuatan super dan sifat bar-bar yang tak menunjukkan kegadisannya sama sekali.

"Oh ya, Kagura-chan. Kau pulang terlebih dahulu bukan?" Kagura mengangguk menjawab Shinpachi. "Tapi kenapa Okita-san bisa menemukanmu tengah malam?"

Eh? Tubuh Kagura menegang. Ia bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Semua yang berada di sana, termasuk Gintoki yang sedang membaca jump, menatapnya.

"A-aku ... hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja, _aru_ ," jawab Kagura sedikit ragu.

"Sungguh, _aru_."

Bohong. Kagura memang keluar lebih dulu, tapi dia tidak langsung pulang. Karena merasa suntuk, Kagura memutuskan untuk pergi ke club Takamagahara. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang. Dan melupakan dunia nyata. Ketika berada di sana, Kagura langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan laki-laki yang tersenyum padanya. Lumayan untuk cuci mata pikirnya. Kemudian Kagura disambut langsung oleh si pemilik club tersebut. Membawanya ke sebuah meja dan menawarkan beberapa minuman berakohol rendah. Singkat cerita, Kagura memilih salah satu minuman yang memiliki kadar alkohol sedang. Awalnya ia ingin meminum yang 95% alkohol, namun dicegah oleh Kyoshirou. Percayalah, Kagura benar-benar ingin melupakannya.

Tapi begitu meneguk dua gelas alkohol, yang ada Kagura malah semakin mengingatnya. Mendadak seluruh laki-laki yang berada di ruangan itu berubah menjadi sosok pria berambut coklat pasir, berisis merah dan mengenakan pakaian jas berwarna _reddish brown_ sedang tersenyum padanya. Membuat rasa sakit hatinya muncul kembali. Terutama malam di saat Sougo bilang akan datang lagi malamnya, tapi ternyata pria itu berbohong. Kagura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan keadaan kembali seperti semula. Setelah ia rasa sudah cukup lama dirinya di Takamagahara, Kagura memutuskan untuk pulang. Berjalan dengan gontai seperti mayat hidup, sesekali ia akan berhenti untuk memuntahkan sesuatu dab berakhir dengan dirinya yang berjalan tak tentu arah hingga hampir tertabrak mobil.

"Kagura-chan." Suara Kamui membuyarkan segala kejadian masa lampau tersebut.

"Hm?"

"Aku ini kakakmu, _lho_ ," kata Kamui yang membuat Kagura bingung.

"Dengan kata lain, dia bisa tahu kalau kau punya masalah, Kagura-chan," timpal Shinpachi.

Kagura memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun, _aru_."

Tidak ada menyahuti. Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak. Kamui masih dengan senyumnya, diam-diam mengamati raut wajah Kagura. Kagura tidak mau jujur. Kamui tahu itu. Bukan hanya Kamui, Shinpachi dan Gintoki pasti tahu kalau Kagura sedang menyimpan sesuatu. Tapi Kamui tahu sih apa yang sebenarnya sedang dihadapi adik kecilnya ini. Pria itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku akan pergi dulu," ujar Kamui. Gintoki ikut berdiri. "Oh, mau ke mana kau?"

"Menemui seseorang," jawabnya singkat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Abuto yang menjadi santapan Sadaharu menggantikan Kamui.

"Abuto, kuberi waktu tiga detik. Kalau kau belum selesai dengan mainanmu, gajimu kupotong, lho."

Tidak sampai satu detik, Sadaharu sudah tumbang dengan lidah keluar. "Auuff~"

"Sadaharuuu~" seru Shinpachi. Laki-laki itu memeriksa keadaan Sadaharu.

"Yosh, _Danchou_! Aku sudah siap," kata Abuto. Ia berdiri tegap dengan wajah berlumuran darah.

Kamui tersenyum. "Gajimu ... kupotong."

Abuto membelalak. "Hee~ _nande_?!"

"Karena kau sudah menghabisi anjing adikku." Pundak Abuto melemas. Semua jadi serba salah.

"Oke. Aku duluan. _Jaa ne, Imouto_ ~" setelah mengatakan itu Kamui langsung keluar dari flat Gintoki. Bukan lewat pintu depan, melainkan melalui jendela belakang meja kerja Gintoku dengan cara menghancurkannya. Shinpachi sweatdrop.

" _Hoorrraaa_! Kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini, Kamui-kun!" seru Gintoki marah. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya.

Abuto menghela napas. "Maafkan atasanku itu," ucapkmnya menyesal.

Gintoki mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Abuto. "Pastikan kalian menggantinya!"

Pria bertubuh besar itu mengangguk singkat dan pergi dari sana mengikuti sang kapten.

" _Jaa_ , aku permisi."

Gintoki sibuk menggerutu. Sedangkan Shinpachi mengeluh dengan kerusakan di sana. Karena dia yang nantinya akan membersihkan ini semua. Baik hati bukan, si _Megane_ itu?

Abaikan kebaikan hati si _megane_. Mari kita perhatikan gadis bermanik biru yang sedang diam sekalipun kakak dan babysitter-nya tersebut sudah pergi.

Gadis itu hanya diam.

" _Ano_ ... Kagura-chan. Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat dulu? Kau pasti lelah, kan?" tawar Shinpachi.

Kagura spontan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. "Ya. Kau benar, _aru_. Aku akan tidur. Jadi jangan sampai ada yang menggangguku, _aru ne_."

Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Belum sempat Kagura masuk kamar ketika suara Kamui kembali terdengar.

"Kamui-san?" tanya Shinpachi bingung.

"Ah Kagura-chan ... aku hanya ingin bilang kalau nanti malam aku akan kembali ke luar angkasa," ujar Kamui sambil tersenyum.

Kagura mengernyit. "Terserah kau saja, _aru_."

" _Ha'i ha'i._ " Setelahnya Kagura segera pergi dan menghilang. Kagura mengendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke kamar untuk istirahat.

 **-oOo-**

"Oi, Sougo."

Pria yang sedang bersantai di kedai dango tersebut menoleh ketika Hijikata memanggilnya. Di tangannya ia sedang memegang dango yang masih utuh.

"Hm? Hijikata-san?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hijikata dengan _tabako_ yang terselip di kedua bibirnya.

"Kau buta ya? Sudah jelas aku sedang makan dango," jawab sougo datar.

Hijikata mendengus. Lalu pria itu duduk di samping Sougo. "Bukan itu maksudku." Asap rokok mencemari udara di sekitarnya. "Ini masih jam kerja. Kenapa kau malah duduk santai di sini, hah?!"

Sougo mendengus. "Aku lapar."

Hijikata memutar bola matanya. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Sougo memang begitu orangnya. Akan memanfaatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun.

"Oh ya Sougo. Tadi aku melihat gadis itu."

Sougo mengernyit. "Siapa?"

"Gadis Yorozuya itu." Sougo terdiam sejenak baru kemudian mengangguk. "Oh. Ada apa memangnya dengan gadis itu?"

"Sepertinya dia baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku tadi melihatnya keluar dari mobil mewah bersama pria Yorozuya berkacamata itu," jelas Hijikata.

"Dari mobil mewah?"

"Ya. Sepertinya ada temannya yang kaya raya sukarela mengantar gadis _china_ itu pulang."

Sougo berpikir. Seingatnya, Kagura tidak memiliki teman yang seperti itu. Ah bukan, maksudnya Kagura itu kan punya banyak teman, tapi kalau teman kaya raya yang sampai punya mobil mewah dan dengan baik hati menjemput Kagura dari rumah sakit, sepertinya tidak punya. Atau mungkin Sougo yang tidak tahu?

"Awalnya kukira itu kau, Sougo," sambung Hijikata.

"Aku?"

Hijikata mengangguk. Menelan dango yang sempat ia makan dan melanjutkan, "Hm. Rambutnya hampir sama denganmu."

Rambutnya hampir sama? Sougo kembali berpikir. Siapa kira-kira gerangan yang dengan berani meniru warna rambut miliknya? Rambut warna pasir ini hanya boleh dimiliki keluarga Okita. Selain itu, maka harus _seppuku_. Entah sejak kapan Sougo mempunyai peraturan semacam itu.

"Apa benar-benar sama?" tanya Sougo memastikan.

"Tidak. Aku bilang _hampir_ sama. Selain itu, wajah pria itu terlihat lebih ramah dan lebih baik daripada kau."

 _Lebih baik?_

"Dan dia terlihat malu-malu dan salah tingkah ketika berbicara dengan gadis china itu."

 _Malu-malu? Salah tingkah?_

"Dia pemalu maksudmu?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Entahlah," jawab Hijikata ambigu. "Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi jika pria itu menyukai gadis _china_ itu bukan?"

 _Menyukai? Yang benar saja!_

Tanpa sadar Hijikata telah membuat hati si sadis itu memanas.

Sougo yang mengerutkan kening khas orang berpikir cukup membuat Hijikata penasaran.

"Oi Sougo. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hijikata tak tertahankan.

"Ha? Aku sedang memikirkan kenapa Hijikata-san ada di sini dan memakan dango yang kupesan, sementara tadi kau menegurku yang sedang beristirahat," jawab Sougo lancar. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan bukan?

Mendengar itu Hijikata jadi kelabakan. Benar kata Sougo, tanpa sadar ia sudah memakan dango milik Sougo lengkap dengan lapisan mayo di atasnya.

"O-oh ... maafkan aku. Aku saja yang bayar kalau begitu."

Pria bersurai pasir itu tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja. Aku bahkan baru makan satu tusuk."

Sougo mendengus. "Aku pergi dulu, Hijikata-san."

"Tunggu dulu, Sougo!" seruan Hijikata menghentikan langkahnya.

Sougo menoleh.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau Kondo-san tadi mencarimu," ujar Hijikata.

Sougi berdecak, "Ck, seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi, _Kuso Mayo_!"

" _Nani_?!" sebelum Hijikata protes lebih banyak, Sougo segera pergi dari hadapan pria maniak mayo tersebut. Kembali ke markas untuk memenuhi panggilan Kondo.

Dalam perjalanan menuju markas, banyak hal yang Sougo pikirkan. Termasuk memikirkan kembali apa yang sudah Hijikata katakan tadi. Seperti seorang pria yang mengantar Kagura misalnya. Menurut kacamata Hijikata, _pria itu_ memiliki rambut yang hampir sama seperti miliknya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih baik dari pada dirinya. Tersipu-sipu ketika berbicara dengan Kagura.

 _Hell_ _no_! Sougo yakin seratus persen, ah tidak, seribu persen kalau Sougo jauh-jauh- dan jauh lebih baik daripada _pria itu_. Rambut Sougo juga lebih alami dan halus daripada _pria itu_. Milik _pria itu_ pasti hanya dicat dan semacamnya. Dan tersipu-sipu? Sougo juga selalu tersipu-sipu jika berbicara dengan Kagura.

Ya, _kan_?! Sougo tersipu-sipu, _kan_?! Dia sudah siap dengan bazooka-nya kalau ada yang bilang tidak.

Yeah, pria bermata merah itu tidak mau kalah rupanya.

Ah, satu lagi. Mobil milik Sougo jauh lebih mewah dan lebih mahal daripada mobil mewah pria yang mungkin masih kreditan itu.

"Cih." Sougo berdecih. Mau tak mau, Sougo penasaran dengan _pria itu_. Yeah, _pria itu_. Sougo tidak mau tahu dengan nama _pria itu._ Yang Sougo ingin ketahui adalah kenapa Kagura bisa pulang dengan _pria itu_ dan kenapa Sougo bisa tidak tahu kalau Kagura berteman dengan orang semacam _pria itu_?!

Dan malam ini Sougo punya rencana untuk mengunjungi Yorozuya. Bertemu Kagura untuk meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Minta maaf atas dirinya yang tidak bisa menemui Kagura tadi malam di rumah sakit.

Sougo menghela napas. Tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di depan markas Shinsengumi. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sougo segera mencara Kondo di ruangannya. Dan Sougo berhasil menemukannya, tapi bukan di ruangannya, melainkan di _doujo_. Kondo memang sedikit berbeda daripada anggota yang lainnya sekalipun hobinya adalah menguntit Otae.

"Kondo-san," sapa Sougo santai. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kondo menoleh.

"Oh, Sougo," sahutnya.

"Kudengar Kondo-san memanggilku. Ada apa?" tanya Sougo.

"Ah, benar juga." Kondo berjalan mendekati Sougo. Pria berkepala tiga tersebut memasang wajah serius. "Sougo, kau aku tugaskan pergi ke Bushuu untuk menemani Yamazaki!"

Sougo mengernyit. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Yah, Yamazaki tidak begitu memahami tempat itu. Toushi juga sudah kutugaskan untuk misi lain. Kau mau, kan?"

Sougo terdiam sejenak. Bukannya Sougo tidak mau. Dia mau asal bukan hari ini, karena ia sudah punya rencana. Lagipula ... sedikit sulit bagi Sougo untuk pergi ke Bushuu mengingat terlalu banyaknya kenangan yang ada di sana. Tapi kalau Kondo-san yang meminta, Sougo bisa apa?

Akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kapan aku akan pergi ke sana?"

Kondo tersenyum lebar. " _Arigatou_ , Sougo. Kau bisa pergi sore ini dengan Yamazaki dan lainnya."

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Sougo. "Baiklah aku akan bersiap kalau begitu. Aku pamit dulu, Kondo-san."

"Oke," seru Kondo pada Sougo yang sudah berjalan memunggunginya.

Sougo ke kamarnya yang ada di Shinsengumi dengan aura yang sedikit lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan Sougo tidak akan bisa menemui Kagura. Dan ia hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

Meskipun ada istilah "masih ada hari esok", tetap saja itu 'sedikit' sulit baginya.

 **-oOo-**

 **To be continue.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Hahhh~ fiuuuhhh~ yeay! Chapter 4 update jugaaaa akhirnyaaaa~ /nari ubur-ubur. Maap lamaaaa~ saya 'sedikit'ada kendala dalam ngetik cerita. Yeah, aku ini orangnya cukup pemalas, jadi kadang ngetik satu chapter bisa sampe lima hari saking malesnya. Cepet bosen kali yak pasnya. Tapi sekarang udah update kok. Muehehheeh xD**

 **Oh ya, apa ada yang masih inget sama Hongi Hisashi? Itu tuh~ cowok yang selalu senam radio tiap pagi sama Kagura di eps err ... berapa yak? Lupa saya. Dia kan sakit-sakitan, tapi kalo diliat dari keadaan keluarganya dia kek termasuk kategori keluarga kaya kan xD jadi aku bikin dia punya perusahaan. Nyahahahaha xD**

 **Trus ... tulisan "pria itu" keknya banyak yak? Hehe sengaja emang /ditimpuk. Oha ya, makasih buat yang udah nge-read, ng-repiuw, nge-follow dan nge-fave. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini yaa~~**

 **Nurufufufu~ udah dulu yak xD Kritik dan saran seperti biasaaa~~~ sangat diterima.**

 **Pay ... pay ... di chapter selanjutnyaaaa~~~**

 **Hana Kumiko.**


	5. Chapter 5

Balas repiuw login dan non login.

ATHAYPRI: Iya, Hisashi yang itu. Heh? Iyakah? Kukira masih idup. Yo wes lah gapapa. Anggap aja dia masih idup xD *puk puk* setiap orang pasti punya salah ^^ Sssstt~ Sougo emang cemburuan (Sougo: gua ga cemburuan woy!) Haha xD iya kamu yang pertama. Makasih sudah baca dan tinggalkan jejak ^0^)/

Kana Lamont: Begitulah Sougo. Nyebelin tapi ngangenin *-* Wahaha, Hisashi unyu gitu. Sayang eh Sougo ga ada pas Kagura blushing xD Aku juga baru sadar pas rewatch. Makasih ^^ moga chapter ini ga lebih buruk dari chapter kemaren yak. Oh, apa aku harus sering-sering masoin si Sougo? Haha xD Makasih sudah baca dan tinggalkan jejak ^0^)/

Daez: Nih udah lanjut. Makasih sudah baca dan tinggalkan jejak ^0^)/

Konata Izumi: Yeay, Konacchi mampir lagi! Haha, iya bikin moodbuster xD Ugh, Kamui pulang. Doain cepet balik lagi yah ... Kagura udah dewasa, jadi lebih sering berpikir. Nyuyah, kebetulan pas nulis ff ini sambil nonton anime itu. Nyangkut deh nurufufufu-nya xD khe khe nih udah lanjut. Makasih sudah baca dan tinggalkan jejak ^0^)/

Ruinatirta18: Yap, Sougo punya saingan xD Makasih sudah baca dan tinggalkan jejak ^0^)/

Scarleet Rin: Masamaaaa \\(^0^)/ gomeeennn kalo lamaaa~ nih udah lanjut. Makasih sudah baca dan tinggalkan jejak ^0^)/

Iranalutfi19: Ini settingnya Kagura umur 19 tahun dan Sougo 23 tahun. Bayangin aja kaya itu. Aku juga bayanginnya juga gitu soalnya xD Makasih sudah baca dan tinggalkan jejak ^0^)/

1: Hoho, doakan saja dia mampir ke rumahmu. Tapi sebelumnya dia udah mampir ke rumahku loh~ /ngayal. Iyah, dia manis. Blushingnya bikin salah paham xD Uwaaaa, chapter kemaren emang banyak typonyaaaa~ T^T

Nih udah lanjut. Makasih sudah baca dan tinggalkan jejak ^0^)/

Faneda: Iyakah? Moga ga jadi kenyataan yak. Aku paham, kadang aku juga sering mikir gitu :') Iyak. Ini lima tahun dari usia Kagura sekarang. Makasih sudah baca dan tinggalkan jejak ^0^)/

Yuu: Hm hm hm ... panggil Hana nyan, bukan Hana san, oke? Aitakatta yooo~~~ xD Hehe ... aku orang yang suka update malem. Biar bisa jadi kejutan pas pagi xD Yap, semangat! Huweee iyaa~ banyak typo T^T awas dihantui Mitsuba loh~ Makasih sudah baca dan tinggalkan jejak ^0^)/

Rabie no Cherry: Ho'oh yang itu. Hooo~ usia Hisashi lebih muda emang? Kukira sama :'v Ke mana aja neng? Mereka udah jadian lamaa~ Makasih sudah baca dan tinggalkan jejak ^0^)/

Hannacemong: Yandere? Bukan tsundere? Makasih sudah baca dan tinggalkan jejak ^0^)/

Freedom Mitsuko: Nih udah lanjut. Makasih sudah baca dan tinggalkan jejak ^0^)/

Stephanny1298: Haha ... ga papa xD nih chapter 5 update. Makasih sudah baca dan tinggalkan jejak ^0^)/

Yeay! Makasih yang udah nge-read, nge-reviuw, nge-fav dan nge-follow \\(^0^)/

Ai no Shiken chapter 5, up!

-oOo-

OkiKaguFanfiction.

Gintama (c) Sorachi Hideaki.

Ai no Shiken (c) Hana Kumiko.

Happy reading ^^

-oOo-

BRAK!

Suara gaduh yang berasal dari halaman belakang mengagetkan Tokugawa Souyo yang sedang bersantai di sana. Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa pengawal datang untuk melihat sumber kegaduhan. Souyo memandang tak percaya pada pria yang tengah berdiri di depannya tersebut. Pria yang menjadi penyebab kegaduhan akibat kedatangannya yang 'baik-baik' ke dalam istana sehingga membuat 'sedikit' keretakan di tanah.

"Kamui-san?!"

Dengan senyum innocent khas miliknya, Kamui melambaikan tanganya. "Hai, Souyo-hime."

Beberapa para pengawal yang tadinya berdatangan, kini mulai bubar sambil menggerutu ketika tahu kalau Kamui yang datang. Seharusnya mereka tahu kalau Kamui selalu datang dengan 'baik-baik' ketika berkunjung ke istana. Souyo tersenyum prihatin kepada para pengawal-pengawal tersebut.

Souyo kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kamui yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Shogun ada?" tanya Kamui.

"Eh, shogun sedang tidak ada di tempat saat ini," jawab Souyo pelan.

Kamui memasang wajah kecewa. "Hm ... sayang sekali. Padahal aku ada perlu dengannya." Tanpa repot meminta izin, pria itu kemudian duduk di samping Souyo. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Mata pria itu terbuka. Menampakkan sebuah iris biru tua bening indah yang kini sedang memandang langit.

Souyo diam memperhatikan. Jika dilihat-lihat, wajah pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun ini sangat tampan. Wajahnya putih pucat tanpa bintik-bintik komedo ataupun bekas jerawat yang membuat wajahnya nampak cacat. Juga wajahnya yang entah kenapa membuat semua wanita merasa tampak tua. Manik sapphire-nya yang bening menambah keindahan parasnya. Tidak lupa dengan sebuah senyuman yang selalu hadir di wajah babyface-nya. Hingga tanpa sadar, sebuah rona hadir di wajah Souyo.

Untuk sesaat Souyo terpesona. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia tampan seperti dia di muka bumi ini.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kamui menoleh. Masih dengan senyumnya yang khas ia bertanya, "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Seketika itu Souyo sadar kalau ia sudah terlalu lama memperhatikan Kamui. "E-eh, tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh."

"Hmm~" Kamui bergumam. "Wajahmu merah."

"E-eeh." Souyo tergagap. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya naik berkumpul di area wajah dan memanas. Ia yakin wajahnya sekarang benar-benar memerah. Semerah kimono yang ia pakai sekarang.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Siapa yang tidak akan merona kalau memperhatikan wajah tampan seorang pria seperti Kamui. Wajar kan untuk gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun sepertinya. Bahkan author yang masih kecil juga kadang blushing sendiri kalau melihat Kamui. Kyaaa~ (author lupa diri)

"Hah~" Kamui mendesah. "Kalau shogun tidak ada, aku akan langsung pergi saja."

"Eh? Pergi ke mana?"

Kamui memandang Souyo bingung. "Tentu saja ke luar angkasa. Aku tidak bisa terus tinggal di sini dan mengabaikan pekerjaanku, kan?"

"A-ah, benar juga," gumam sang tuan putri.

Kamui berdiri dari tempatnya. Merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak. Kemudian ia menghadap ke arah Souyo.

"Oh ya, Souyo-hime. Bisakah kau menyampaikan salamku pada shogun jika dia sudah kembali?" pinta Kamui kini dengan senyumannya.

Gadis itu diam sejenak dan mengangguk ragu. Melihat itu, senyum Kamui melebar. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya yang kuat. "Berikan dia sebuah salam tinju dariku."

Souyo sedikit melebarkan matanya. "Bukankah Kamui-san sudah menghajarnya kemarin malam setelah pesta pertunangan?!"

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi aku masih belum puas, lho," ujar Kamui polos.

"Kamui-san juga sudah menghajar shogun sampai gigi pasangannya copot lagi delapan hari yang lalu, pagi sebelum pertemuan calon mempelai. Dan hari-hari sebelumnya juga!"

Kamui mengangguk. "Itu benar."

"Dan sekarang kau ingin menghajarnya lagi?!" seru Souyo. Sekali lagi Kamui mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifatku yang tidak suka diatur bukan, Souyo-hime?"

"A-aku tahu," lirih Souyo. "Uhm, kira-kira kapan kau akan kembali ke sini?"

Pria yang seumuran dengan Sougo itu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Satu bulan sebelum pernikahan."

Souyo terbelalak. Seketika ia ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap Kamui yang tinggi menjulang di hadapannya. "Itu terlalu lama, Kamui-san!"

"Benarkah? Bukankah pernikahannya akan diadakan enam minggu dari sekarang? Itu artinya aku akan kembali dua minggu lagi," kata Kamui.

Souyo terdiam.

"Kau curang, Kamui-san!" tuduh Souyo. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketika sebuah amarah tiba-tiba menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Sementara Kamui tetap tenang dan tersenyum melihat gadis yang terpaut enam tahun dengannya itu menunduk emosi.

"Tidak," sanggah Kamui. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengapit dagu gadis itu. Mengangkatnya hingga pandangan mereka saling bertemu. "Aku bilang ... aku tidak suka diatur," ujar berlamat-lamat. Bibirnya masih tersungging sebuah senyuman. Namun matanya menyipit dan menggelap.

"Jadi sekarang diamlah ... karena aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis yang suka mengatur kehidupanku," lanjut Kamui.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau akan memberikanku kesempatan?" tanya Souyo pelan. Ada nada sendu yang keluar ketika ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Ya, benar," jawab Kamui kembali ke mode cerianya, yang tentu saja palsu.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah akan pergi dan kembali lagi satu bulan sebelum pernikahan?!"

"Ini ... ujian," ucapnya. "Kalau kau berhasil meluluhkan hatiku dalam waktu satu bulan, kau bisa memilikiku. Tapi jika tidak ...," Kamui menggantungkan ucapannya, "lupakan dan matilah bersama perasaanmu itu."

Souyo terkesiap. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap manik sapphire tajam pria itu meski tak begitu terlihat akibat senyumannya.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang menyangkut perasaannya pada Kamui yang selama ini dia pendam. Souyo ... menyukai Kamui. Ia menyukai kakak dari sahabatnya. Ia menyukai pria sadis yang pernah hampir membunuh kakaknya. Dia ... jatuh cinta pada pria dihadapannya ini.

"Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, bukan?" ujar Souyo lirih.

Kamui mengangguk yakin. "Aku tahu. Maka dari itu ... berjuanglah."

Souyo tidak bersuara. Ia hanya diam saat Kamui membebaskan dagunya dari kuasa tangan pria tersebut. Ia menundukkan pandangannya ke tanah. Barulah ia sedikit beraksi ketika tangan besar Kamui menepuk puncak kepalanya.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada shogun," pesan Kamui. "Jaa~ aku pergi dulu."

Setelah itu Souyo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap punggung pria yang sekarang sedang keluar meloncat melewati pagar pembatas bukannya gerbang. Meski sedikit, Souyo tersenyum melihatnya. Meski lima tahun berlalu, pria itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

Mungkin sekarang masih siang hari. Namun musim dingin tetaplah musim dingin yang menghembuskan angin yang terasa dingin. Meski tak sedingin ketika salju turun. Awalnya, perasaan ini hanya Souyo dan kami-sama yang mengetahui. Kemudian ketika beberapa hari sebelum acara perjodohan, ia mengatakannya pada Kamui. Sehingga pria itu tahu akan perasaannya. Dan sekarang ... yang mengetahui kenyataan itu bertambah satu orang lagi, yaitu Nobunobu yang tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka sejak kedatangan mantan divisi tujuh Harusame.

.

Tap.

Kamui mendarat dengan mulus -tentu saja- di daratan luar istana. Tanpa diduga ternyata Abuto sudah menunggunya sambil bersedekap.

"Ara, Abuto? Kau sudah lama di sini?"

Pria itu memasang pose (sok) keren dengan memejamkan mata. "Tidak juga."

"Souka~ ayo kita pergi, Abuto. Kepulangannya dipercepat karena shogun sedang tidak ada di tempat," tutur Kamui dengan senyum. Dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Sejenak Abuto menghela napas. "Kau yakin? Sepertinya dia sangat mencintaimu."

Kamui berhenti.

"Benarkah?" Ia membuka payungnya yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar dibanding dengan milik Kagura. "Kalau begitu, biarkan dia berjuang."

Lalu Kamui kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan diikuti oleh Abuto di belakangnya sambil menghela napas, lagi. Sepertinya mempunyai atasan seperti Kamui membuat Abuto selalu menghela napas.

-oOo-

-Bushuu-

Sudah tiga hari sejak Sougo meninggalkan Edo untuk pergi ke Bushuu menjalankan misi. Selama tiga hari itu pula Sougo tidak berkomunikasi dengan Kagura.

Ehem. Oke itu bukan hal yang besar, mengingat meskipun sudah setahun mereka menjadi kekasih, mereka tetap jarang berkomunikasi karena Kagura yang tidak memiliki ponsel dan Sougo yang akan lebih memilih menghampiri langsung Kagura ke Yorozuya. Lebih praktis menurutnya. Yeah, seorang sadis punya cara sendiri untuk berhubungan dengan kekasihnya.

Awalnya mereka merasa tidak masalah sekalipun tidak berkomunikasi lewat ponsel. Toh tanpa mereka sadari, jauh dari dalam lubuk hati mereka, keduanya sudah saling percaya satu sama lain. Tapi sekarang Sougo sadar kalau ponsel itu ternyata dibutuhkan untuk saat seperti ini. Ketika hatinya merindu pada sosok putri bar-bar bernama Kagura tersebut. Rindu pada wajah dewasa namun kekanakan milik gadis bersurai jingga tersebut. Suara super cempreng dan bibirnya yang selalu mengapit selembar sukonbu tiap detiknya. Meski terkadang Sougo berpikir, kenapa bukan bibir Sougo saja yang diapit oleh bibir gadis itu? Bukankah lebih kenyal dan nikmat daripada selembar sukonbu nistah yang asam itu?

Oke, abaikan bagian yang terakhir. Yang jelas, sekarang Sougo rindu pada gadis itu. Hingga rasanya ingin mati jika tak melihat ekspresi tsundere Kagura.

Demi apa seorang Okita Sougo bisa memiliki perasaan mendramatis seperti ini?!

Demi cinta.

Sebagian koresponden mengatakan demi cinta, yang tentunya langsung dibazooka oleh pihak terkait.

Pergi ke Bushuu selama tiga hari ini sebenarnya hanya untuk membantu Yamazaki untuk memata-matai kelompok pemberontak yang entah kenapa masih belum kapok untuk memberontak dan ingin menurunkan Nobunobu dari posisinya sebagai Shogun. Padahal menurut Sougo, Nobunobu yang sekarang sudah tobat sekalipun otaknya masih tetap nyeleneh seperti dulu. Beruntung Yamazaki yang bekerja, sedangkan ia hanya bertugas sebagai tour guide. Setidaknya, Sougo tidak terlalu direpotkan oleh hal seperti itu.

Dan memandangi langit pagi seperti ini dari jendela kamar adalah salah satu hal yang bisa Sougo lakukan saat ini. Walau Sougo dikenal sebagai seorang sadis, ia tetaplah manusia biasa yang sudah tentu pernah merenung.

Dalam perenungannya, pintu fusuma terbuka. Namun itu tidak mengalihkan atensinya dari langit.

"Okita-taichou," panggil Yamazaki.

"Hm?" respon Sougo.

"Begini, aku sudah sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang taichou berikan!" ujar Yamazaki tegas.

"Bagus," gumam Sougo, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Yamazaki. Matanya sedikit melirik ke tempat Yamazaki berada. Ia menengadahkan tangannya kepada Yamazaki meminta sesuatu. "Mana?"

Yamazaki masuk ke dalam kamar Sougo kemudian emberikan sebuah tas plastik sedang berisikan sesuatu.

"Ini, Okita-taichou."

"Arigatou, Yamazaki," ujar Sougo. Ia sedikit mengintip ke dalam isi plastik tersebut dan tersenyum tipis ketika melihatnya. Sougo mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh inspektur Shinsengumi tersebut pergi.

Yamazaki membungkuk sejenak dan pamit.

Kini tinggallah Okita Sougo seorang diri. Sekali lagi ia melihat isi plastik tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam plastik yang ternyata adalah beberapa sukonbu. Sougo meletakkannya di meja. Menatanya dengan rapi menurut rasa. Tadi, ia menyuruh Yamazaki untuk pergi membeli beberapa sukonbu di toko. Rencananya hari ini ia akan mencicipi makanan yang selalu dimakan oleh Kagura. Sougo sudah pernah mencoba sebelumnya, tapi hanya sekali. Itupun tidak sampai habis, karena begitu selembar sukonbu itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan lidahnya mulai mengecapnya, seketika itu juga Sougo langsung memuntahkannya. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu menyukai makanan aneh itu. Apalagi Kagura memakannya setiap hari. Yah, tapi tidak heran untuk gadis aneh seperti Kagura. Dan mungkin saja rasanya akan enak kalau terus-terusan dimakan. Dan Sougo akan mencobanya hari ini.

.

Yamazaki berjalan menyusuri lorong penginapan dengan cepat. Dia baru saja mendapatkan kabar gembira yang harus segera ia sampaikan pada kaptennya tersebut. Sesampainya di depan kamar Sougo, Yamazaki segera memanggil nama kapten divisi satu tersebut.

"Okita-taichou," panggil Yamazaki. Untuk beberapa saat Yamazaki menunggu jawaban dari dalam. Namun sampai beberapa menit kemudian, ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

Sekali lagi ia memanggil ketua divisi satu tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Yamazaki menjadi curiga. Maka dengan terpaksa ia membuka pintu fusuma kamar Sougo. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Yamazaki menghela napas ketika mendapati pria itu tidur beralaskan tatami dengan jendela terbuka lebar. Membuat angin berhembus masuk dengan leluasa. Dan kardus sukonbu berceceran.

"Mattaku~ Okita-taichou tidak seharusnya kau tidur dengan jendela terbuka seperti ini," gumamnya sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Sougo yang bisa dibilang cukup luas itu. Ia berniat membangunkan Sougo agar tidur dengan benar.

Tapi ketika ia sudah dekat dengan Sougo, tiba-tiba Yamazaki terkesiap. Napasnya tercekat. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat Okita Sougo yang ternyata lebih dari sekedar tidur.

"OKITA-TAICHOU!"

Pria bersurai pasir itu tergeletak tak berdaya dengan busa keluar dari mulutnya.

-oOo-

Sementara itu di Kabuki-chou, lebih tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Shimura pada waktu yang sama, Kagura yang tengah memakan nabe bersama Gintoki, Shinpachi dan Kondo Otae, tiba-tiba tersedak.

"Uhuk ... uhuk ..."

Reflek semua yang ada di sana menolehkan kepalanya pada Kagura.

"Kau tidak apa, Kagura-chan?" tanya Otae khawatir.

Masih dengan batuknya Kagura mengangguk. "Uhuk ... aku tidak apa-apa, aru."

Shinpachi mengulurkan segelas air pada gadis itu. "Minumlah dulu, Kagura-chan."

"Oi oi ada apa denganmu ini?" tanya Gintoki heran. Setahunya tadi Kagura makan dengan santai-santai saja. Kagura menggekeng singkat. Ia meraih air pemberian Shinpachi dan meminumnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aru ne!"

"Hati-hati, Kagura-chan! Tidak perlu terburu-terburu," pesan Otae. Kagura tersenyum lebar. "Siap, Anego!"

Lalu keadaan kembali seperti semula. Memakan nabe sambil sesekali bersenda gurau. Setidaknya itu untuk ketiga orang dewasa yang lainnya. Namun tidak untuk Kagura. Gadis yang rambutnya sedang dikuncir ponytail itu hanya terdiam. Memandang mangkuk berisi nabe dalam genggamannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi yang jelas dari tadi hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya, entah apa itu.

Manik birunya beralih pada langit musim dingin Kabuki-chou. Dan pikirannya terbang melayang jauh ke suatu tempat.

-oOo-

To be continue ...

-oOo-

Holllaaaa~~~ lama yak? Gomen gomen. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk maraton baca manga korea sama guru kuning itu. Hehe~ dan juga aku tersesat di fandom sebelah. Ga bikin sih, cuma baca xD tapi kebetulan pair favku lumayan banyak, jadi yah~ begitulah xD Maaafff bangeettt ... apa kira-kira masih ada yang nunggu ff ini? :')

Fiuuh~ ga ada waktu ngedit sana sinu. Gegerku wes remek :'v jadi habis ngetik langsung ku upload dari hape. Kuota ga mencukupi buat upload dari pc :')

Oh ya, chapter kemaren banyak typo ya? Huuwweee~ baru sadaaarrr~ huhuuu ...Semoga chapter ini ga terlalu banyak typo dan ga mengecewakan ya~ udah itu aja. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ ^^

Hana Kumiko.


	6. Chapter 6

Ai no Shiken chapter 6, up!

-oOo-

OkiKaguFanfiction.

Gintama (c) Sorachi Hideaki.

Ai no Shiken (c) Hana Kumiko.

Warning! OoC, typo(s). DLDR!

Happy reading ^^

-oOo-

-Bushuu-

"OKITA-TAICHOU!" seru Yamazaki panik.

Pria itu mengguncangkan tubuh Sougo. Mencoba menyadarkan pria itu. Setelah beberapa kali dan mendapatkan hasil nihil, Yamazaki segera memanggil beberapa anggota Shinsengumi untuk membantunya membawa Sougo ke rumah sakit terdekat, karena Yamazaki tidak kuat jika harus menggotong tubuh Sougo sendirian.

Singkat cerita, Sougo sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Yamazaki sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya bagi Yamazaki melihat Okita Sougo terkapar tak berdaya dengan mulut keluar busa. Kalau berdarah atau babak belur sih sudah biasa. Tadi dirinya sempat berpikir kalau kapten divisi satu tersebut over dosis karena kelebihan obat atau apa, tapi ia segera menepis pemikiran tersebut. Sekalipun Okita Sougo bukan orang yang terbuka, pria itu tidak akan menggunakan obat terlarang. Yah, meskipun itu bisa saja terjadi jika dilihat dari hubungannya dengan gadis Yato akhir-akhir ini. Hey, diam-diam Yamazaki tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kisah cinta para atasannya itu. Jangan abaikan matanya yang sudah selalu diberkati dewa anpan.

Yamazaki yang sedang mondar-mandir cemas di depan ruangan Sougo akhirnya berhenti ketika seorang dokter laki-laki berambut putih keluar dari ruangan Sougo diperiksa.

"Sensei, bagaimana keadaan Okita-taichou?" tanya Yamazaki tanpa basa-basi.

Dokter itu menghela napas. "Mari kita bicarakan diruanganku."

Entah kenapa, jika dilihat dari gelagat dokter tersebut Yamazaki memiliki perasaan tidak enak. Dengan raut wajah tegang ia mengikuti dokter tersebut. Dokter itu membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang sudah bisa ditebak sebagai ruangan dokter tersebut.

"Silakan, duduk!" ujar dokter itu tenang. Yamazaki menurutinya dan duduk di sebuah kursi di samping dokter itu.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya, sensei?"

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Sejauh ini ... keadaannya baik-baik saja. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak makan sukonbu hingga lambungnya tidak kuat dan malah over dosis seperti itu."

Yamazaki terdiam. Jika dipikir-pikir, Sougo menyuruhnya untuk membeli sukonbu tadi. Jadi itu untuk dimakan sendiri? Bukan dijadikan oleh-oleh untuk gadis Yato itu? Astaga ... Yamazaki sudah salah sangka. Ternyata matanya belum terlatih dengan benar.

Yamazaki menghela napas lelah. "Apa hanya itu penyebabnya, sensei? Bukan karena ada racun seperti di tivi-tivi itu?"

"Racun sianida maksudnya? Oh, kau tenang saja. Meski tanpa racun Sianida tersebut, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah penuh dengan racun," tutur sang dokter sambil tertawa.

"Ah, anda benar, sensei." Yamazaki mengiyakan perkataan dokter itu. Tanpa racun pun, sebenarnya Sougo sendiri adalah sebuah racun.

"Namanya ... Okita Sougo? Apa dia memiliki hubungan dengan Okita Mitsuba?" tanya dokter itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh, anda mengenal Mitsuba-dono?" tanya Yamazaki antusias. "Dan benar, sensei. Dia adalah adik dari Mitsuba-dono."

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Jadi benar. Pantas aku familier sekali ketika melihatnya," ujar dokter tersebut sambil menerawang.

"Dia adalah pasienku dulu. Sayang sekali kami belum bisa menemukan obat yang efektif untuk penyakitnya," sesal sang dokter.

"Anda benar. Tapi bagaimanapun itu adalah takdir dari Kami-sama," sahut Yamazaki.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Yang jelas Okita-kun hanya perlu istirahat. Dan jangan memaksakan diri untuk makan sukonbu lagi."

"Ha'i, sensei!"

Keluar dari ruangan dokter itu, Yamazaki mengambil ponselnya. Ia berniat menghubungi Hijikata Toushirou. Melaporkan apa yang tengah terjadi pada Okita Sougo. Telepon mulai terhubung dan beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya tersambung.

"Moshi-moshi , Fukuchou," salam Yamazaki.

"Ha'i, Moshi-moshi," jawab orang di seberang telepon. Yamazaki mengerutkan dahi bingung. Ini bukan suara fukuchou.

"Nani, aru ka? Jika kau mencari Mayora, dia sedang tepar, aru ne!"

Tunggu! Aru?

-oOo-

Edo.

Kagura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat Gintoki dan Hijikata memulai pertengkaran mereka. Ini tidak akan terjadi jika saja wakil Shinsengumi itu tidak datang ke rumah Shinpachi untuk mencari komandan Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao. Kagura tidak habis pikir, kenapa keduanya selalu bertengkar jika sudah bertemu. Ah, coba lihat siapa yang berbicara. Bukankah kau juga selalu bertengkar dengan si sadis kalau sudah bertemu, Kagura-chan?

"Kenapa Kagura-chan?" tanya Shinpachi.

Kagura menoleh. "Hm ... tidak ada apa-apa, aru. Aku hanya bingung."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Kenapa Gin-chan dan Mayora selalu bertengkar ketika mereka bertemu, aru ka? Padahal setahuku mereka sama-sama tidak punya dendam, aru ne," jelas Kagura. Atensinya tetap memperhatikan Hijikata yang sedang bertaruh dengan Gintoki siapa yang paling bisa bertahan minum sake. Sekali lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Padahal ini masih pagi, tapi sudah mabuk-mabukan.

Shinpachi menaikkan frame kacamatanya. "Kenapa harus bingung, Kagura-chan? Bukankah kau dan Okita-san selalu begitu jika bertemu?" Pria itu terkekeh. Akhirnya si Megane menyadarkan Kagura.

Hah, Megane? Siapa itu Megane?!

Kagura mengernyit. Sedikit terganggu jika ia disangkut pautkan dengan si sadis itu. "Itu berbeda, aru ne. Dia yang selalu menjahiliku duluan. Kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau aku ini gadis pendiam," sanggahnya. Pendiam ... ya, pendiam jika difoto.

Shinpachi menghela napas maklum. "Tapi itu sama saja, Kagura-chan. Bahkan menurutku kalian lebih parah dibandingkan Gin-san dan Hijikata-san."

Gadis itu merengut mendengarnya. Sepertinya sampai saat ini Kagura masih tidak menyadari dampak ketika ia bertarung dengan Sougo. Karena asyik merengut dan berpikir, ia tidak sadar kalau Shinpachi sudah pergi ke dunia lain. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah suara dering ponsel berbunyi. Dan suara tersebut berasal dari sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di bawah meja. Kagura mengenali ponsel tersebut sebagai miliki Hijikata. Ia berniat memanggil si empunya ponsel, namun ia urungkan begitu ia melihat Hijikata tergeletak tak sadarkan diri akibat sudah terlalu mabuk. Kagura memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi, Fukuchou," sapa orang dalam telepon.

"Ha'i, moshi-moshi," balas Kagura. Kemudian tidak ada jawaban. Kagura mengernyit. "Nani, aru ka? Jika kau mencari Mayora, dia sedang tepar, aru ne!"

"E-eh? Aru? Apa ini China-san?"

"Hah? Tentu saja, aru. Kau tidak bisa mengenali suara bening seorang gadis ya?!" Tidak bisakah si penelepon langsung mengenali suaranya yang bening seperti lonceng surga ini? Meski dia belum pernah ke surga.

"A-ah, maaf. Ano ... China-san, bisakah kau memberi telponnya pada Fukuchou? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan."

"Sudah kubilang dia sedang tidur, aru." Kagura menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat nama si penelepon yang belum sempat Kagura lihat tadi. Dan sebuah nama "Yamazaki Anpan" tertera dilayar.

"Oh, ternyata ini kau ya, Jimmy!" seru Kagura. "Err ... ano, namaku Yamazaki."

"Ya ya ... intinya itu. Ada apa, Jimmy?"

"Eh, nanti tolong sampaikan pada fukuchou kalau kepulangan kami ditunda. Bisakah?"

Kagura memiringkan kepala. "Hoo, tentu saja, aru. Tapi memangnya kau ada di mana, aru ka? Dan kenapa pula kepulangan kalian harus ditunda? Dan siapa saja yang kau sebut 'kami' itu?" Kagura kepo.

Kagura mengajukan serentetan pertanyaan sambil jari kelingkingnya masuk ke dalam gua di hidung kanan.

"Tanyanya satu-satu, China-san! Satu-satu," sahut Yamazaki.

"Ah, bodo amat, Jimmy. Cepat jawab pertanyaanku, aru!"

Kagura bisa mendengar Yamazaki menghela napas di ujung sana. Entah sudah berapa kali Yamazaki menghela napas hari ini. "Begini, China-san Kami yang aku maksud adalah aku, Okita-taichou, dan beberapa anggota Shinsengumi lainnya. Sekarang kami ada di Bushu menjalankan misi." Kagura mengangguk paham walau dia yakin tidak akan terlihat. Sekarang dia tahu kalau Sougo menghilang karena sedang berada di ujung sana. Padahal Kagura sempat berpikir kalau Sougo punya misi mendadak ke Yoshiwara untuk melakukan penelitian. Penelitian bagaimana rasanya jika nyan nyan dengan wanita Yoshiwara. Kagura sudah salah sangka.

"Seharusnya hari ini kami sudah bisa pulang, tapi ...," Yamazaki terdiam. Kagura mengernyit. "Tapi apa Jimmy?"

"Ada hal buruk yang terjadi menimpa Okita-taichou, China-san," lanjut pria anpan itu lirih.

Mata Kagura melebar. Hal buruk? "Oi, apa yang terjadi?" Dalam hati ia berharap Sougo tidak mengalami hal buruk seperti diracuni musuh atau tertusuk siapapun itu.

Kini pembicaraan sedikit lebih serius.

"Okita-taichou ... Okita-taichou tidak sadarkan diri setelah ... setelah memakan sepuluh bungkus sukonbu, China-san." Err ... oke, sepertinya Yamazaki sedikit mendramatisir dalam menyampaikan berita.

Brak.

Kagura menggebrak meja. "Nani?!"

"Benar. Dan sekarang dia sedang berada di rumah sakit."

Keringat dingin muncul di pelipis Kagura. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Apa dia masih hidup, aru ka?! Berikan telpon ini padanya, aru!"

"O-oh, sebentar. Aku akan melihatnya dulu."

Sedang di rumah sakit, Yamazaki langsung memeriksa keadaan kapten divisi satu tersebut. Yang kebetulan sudah membuka matanya dan mengerutkan dahi sambil menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang putih.

"Okita-taichou, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yamazaki. Sougo melirik sekilas ke arah Yamazaki dan menjawab, "Belum."

"Oh, begitu." Kemudian Yamazaki kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga menjawab pertanyaan Kagura. "Halo, China-san? Okita-taichou belum sada-."

Duagh.

Belum sempat Yamazaki menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah penghapus papan-yang entah didapatkan dari mana-menghantam kepala Yamazaki.

"Ittaii~" ringis Yamazaki mengusap kepalanya. Dia hendak protes namun didahului oleh Sougo.

"Kau ini bodoh ya, jelas-jelas aku sudah membuka mata dan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Seharusnya tanpa perlu bertanya kau sudah tahu kalau aku sudah sadar!" omel Sougo. "Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sougo ketus.

Masih dengan ringisannya, Yamazaki berkata, "China-san mau berbicara denganmu."

Tapi tanpa dijawab pun sebenarnya Sougo tahu kalau Kagura ingin berbicara dengannya. Diam-diam si Sadis ini sudah sadar sejak mendengar sepaan akrab untuk gadis itu keluar dari mulut Yamazaki. Dalam hati laki-laki itu menyeringai. Ternyata gadis itu mencemaskanku, pikir Sougo.

"Uhuk uhuk." Sougo terbatuk. Entah sengaja atau tidak.

Di seberang sana Kagura sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan Yamazaki dan laki-laki sadis itu. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini adalah hal yang membuat hatinya tidak tenang dari tadi. Ia mendengar Yamazaki memberikan ponsel tersebut kepada Sougo.

"Ada apa, China?" Suara si Sadis terdengar. Suaranya seperti biasa. Namun kali ini diiringi dengan beberapa kali deheman.

"S-Sadist, apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Jimmy tadi?" Kagura bertanya lirih.

Sougo terdiam mendengar suara Kagura. "Hm, itu benar," jawabnya pelan.

Kagura terkesiap.

Apa Kagura begitu mengkhawatirkannya? batin Sougo.

"K-kau ... teganya kau!" suara Kagura tercekat dengan isakan yang terdengar kemudian.

"C-China ... aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawa-"

Sougo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kagura segera menyelanya dengan nada tinggi. "Teganya kau menjadikan Sukonbu-ku kambing hitam atas ketidaksadaranmu tadi. Hiks~ apa salah sukonbu padamu~?"

"Ha?" Sougo terdiam. Mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis Yato tersebut. Suasana yang tadinya hampir penuh tradegi kini hancur berkeping-keping. Seakan tadi hanyalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh karakter pengguna jurus mata fandom sebelah.

"Oi, China," panggil Sougo dengan wajah datar. Dia sadar kalau apa yang dipikirkan tadi salah. Ternyata gadis itu mengkhawatirkan sukonbu. Sougo bisa mendengar Kagura masih menangis sesenggukan dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti "kau tega sekali", "Sadist konoyarou", "aku akan menghabisimu", dan lain-lain.

"Oi, China!" dia kembali memanggil Kagura dengan nada sedatar papan yang sudah digilas.

"Hiks, nani, aru ka? Kau belum puasa menghancurkan reputasi sukonbu? Hiks~"

"Ya ya terserah. Jadi kau marah hanya karena tidak terima karena sukonbumu sudah meracuniku begitu?"

"Tentu saja, aru. Memangnya apalagi, hah?! Dan yang meracuni kau adalah dirimu sendiri, jadi jangan menuduh sukonbu-san!"

Sejak kapan sukonbu dipanggil sukonbu-san?

"Ya sudah. Kututup saja telponnya," ujar Sougo ketus. Apa dirinya tidak lebih berharga dibanding dengan sukonbu?

"Jangan dulu Sadiiiisssttt~" cegah Kagura cepat.

"Apa lagi?" sahutnya jengkel. Moodnya buruk seburuk Cinderella yang belum memakai sepatu kaca.

Kagura tidak menjawab. Jari telunjuk sebelah kanannya bergerak menelusuri permukaan kotatsu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Pipinya sedikit memerah. Beruntung Sougo ada di tempat nan jauh di sana. Sehingga tidak bisa melihat Kagura yang memerah.

"U-um ... k-kau, apa kau sudah b-baik-baik saja?" Sougo sedikit melebarkan matanya. "J-jangan salah paham, aku ... aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengkambinghitamkan sukonbu lagi," sela Kagura cepat. Matanya menyayu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kagura, Sougo tersenyum. Sifat tsundere gadis itu mulai muncul. Sougo mendadak merasa menjadi karakter ikemen di manga shoujo yang mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis ter-tsundere ketika sakit. Oh, tentu saja tsundere Kagura 2000% lebih baik daripada para gadis tsundere di luar sana.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah baik-baik saja. " jawab Sougo dengan sedatar mungkin.

"Heh, a-aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, kok," sanggah Kagura.

Sougo tersenyum.

Tapi sepertinya aku akan sakit lagi kalau terus-terusan mendengar ocehan ala tsundere-mu, China.

Sougo menundukkan kepala. Menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Namun, rona merah di wajahnya masih bisa terlihat. Dia ... ingin melihat langsung wajah Kagura mode tsundere.

Sial! Aku ingin cepat pulang!

-oOo-

To be continue.

-oOo-

Yo, minna nyan~ lama yah? Maaafffff bangeeettt ... Lagi terserang wb dan baru sembuh akhir-akhir ini TT^TT huwwweeee~

Ah, ga nyangka udah chapter 6. Biasanya aku berenti nulis di chapter 5 loh~ yare yare ... semoga menikmati chapter ini yaaahh~ Mungkin kalo ga ada halangan, kalo-ga-ada-halangan, mungkin chapter depan udah masuk ke tahap baver. Walau aku kurang bisa bikin cerita baver yeah -" dan kurang beberapa chapter lagi "Owari". Yeaayy~ \\(^o^)/

Yaps, itu aja. Maaf ga bisa bales repiuw sekarang, tapi makasih buat yang udah nge-read, nge-repiuw, nge-follow, nge-fave. Saran dan kritik diperlukan.

Bye bye di chapter berikutnyaaa~

Hana Kumiko ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Balas repiuw login/nonlogin ch 5 + ch 6:**

 **ATHAYPRI:** Hola hola~ author sukanya item sama ungu, bukan pink xD yeah~ ini update yeay! Makasih udah mampir :D

 **Yuu:** Aitakatta mooo~ Yuu nyan~ yaps. Lagi proses penyembuhan xD EW udah update yeay! Makasih udah mampiir~~

 **Scarleet Rin:** Keajaiban! Sougo gak mati xD ntar kalo mati kasian dedek Gura dong~ mueheh. Nih udah update. Makasih udah mampiiirrr xD

 **Konata Izumi:** hai KOnacchi~Hana nyan juga balik lagi Xd di fandom gurita kuning Hana nyan suka chibahaya, Karukanza sama AsaKanza gyahahah Xd saya paham sama fans Kamui.

 **Aitara . fuyuharu1:** Allo~ dirimu repiuw kok. Udah kubales juga. Tapi nama "aitara . fuyuharu "-nya kehapus. Tinggal angka "1"-nya doing – yap udah update. Makasi udah mampiiirrr~~

 **Rabie no Cherry:** Ahahaha Xd ah kebanyakan fans Kamui maunya dia jadi jombloh. Dia habis nelen sunset(?)

 **Okikagu shipper:** Salam kenaaalll~ panggil Hana nyan Xd iya sih menurutku dia emang masih idup. Ululu~ udah update yaa~ makasih udah mampi ^^

 **Indah . Ind98:** makasih~ ga janji yah kalo didikitin scene xD aku suka mereka sih~ nih udah lanjut Xd selamat membaca xD

 **Kynha-Chan:** Nyesek? Berarti aku berhasil, yosh! YAPS PASTI KUBANYAKIN XD /caps jebol.

 **Chikara Hoshi:** sssttt~ kalo ketawa ntar dipelototin Sougo. Ati-ati. Bangun benteng yang tebel Xd makasih sudah tinggalkan jejak~

 **Luna d'N Jell:** Yaps, nih udah lanjuutt~ makasih udah mampir~

 **Touka-chan:** Uwaaa~ gomen ne~ lamaaa … nih udah update, apa termasuk lama?

 **Kana L Kentangky:** Anooo~ dirimu repiuw dua kali. Silakan xD Apa Chapter ini masih bisa ? makasi udah mampiiirrr~

 **Nona hitam manis:** Ahaha~ gomen ne~ nih udah lanjut. Makasih udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak~

 **Jelliesdewi:** Aku juga pengeeennn~ Yosh! Semangat juga buatmu ^^

 **Bambul:** wkwkwkwk Xd iyah, abang udah pulang nih xD makasih udah mampiiirr :D

 **Iraginshina 29897:** Jangan sampe diabetes Xd yaps, silakan mampir kalau masih penasaran ^^

 **U. CHERRY:** Yeay~ update lagiii~ Hmm apa chapter ini banyak scene OkiKagu-nya? makasih udah mapiiirrr~ mampir lagi yak xD

 **Ai no Shiken chapter 7, up!**

 **-oOo-**

 **OkiKaguFanFiction.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 _ **Ai no Shiken**_ **© Hana Kumiko.**

 _ **Warning! Typo(s), Ooc. DLDR.**_

 _ **Enjoy reading, aru.**_

 **-oOo-**

Jika ada waktu yang paling sering digunakan untuk mengawali sebuah cerita, maka itu adalah malam. Waktu malam dengan semilir angin menerpa tubuh, menggoyahkan sejumput rambut yang tidak berada dalam kuasa ikat rambut. Mungkin karena sekalipun langitnya cerah, malam tetaplah gelap dan terlihat suram. Suasana yang pas jika digunakan untuk gelisah, galau, baper dan sejenisnya. Walau tidak semuanya begitu, sih.

Sama seperti Kagura yang berada di jembatan meskipun waktu makan belum selesai. Dia berdiri ditemani dengan payung kesayangannya. Dia di sana untuk menemui seseorang. Atau lebih tepatnya, orang itu memintanya untuk bertemu. Tapi Kagura datang beberapa menit lebih cepat. Jadi dia masih harus menunggu orang itu datang.

"Kagura-chan." Seseorang memanggilnya. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hisashi-kun!"

Hongo Hisashi dengan setelan biasa datang menghampiri Kagura.

"Maaf memintamu datang pada malam-malam begini," ujar Hisashi menyesal.

Kagura tersenyum lebar. "Hehe, tidak apa, _aru_."

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Tidak. Aku yang memang sengaja datang lebih cepat, aru ne." Pipi Hisashi memerah. Tanpa sengaja Kagura menangkap sebuah kotak yang berada di tangan Hisashi. Kira-kira ukurannya sebesar kotak minuman susu strawberry yang sering Gintoki minum. "Itu apa, aru ka?

"Oh, ini untukmu, Kagura-chan." Hisashi memberikan kotak itu pada Kagura. "Itu sukonbu yang aku temukan di planet lain saat melakukan perjalan bisnis."

Manik Kagura berbinar. "Uwaaahh ... di luar sana ada yang berjualan _sukonbu_ , _aru ka_?! Hebat, _aru ne_!"

"Begitulah." Laki-laki itu mengusap tengkuknya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Kagura mulai membuka sukonbu tersebut dan mulai memakannya. Ekspresinya terlihat senang ketika tahu sukonbu yang dia makan berbeda dari yang biasa dia makan.

"Oh ya, Kagura-chan. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu," ujar Hisashi sambil menatap air sungai di bawahnya.

"Hm? _Nani, aru ka_?"

Tiga hari terakhir ini ... aku merasa sedang diikuti seseorang," katanya meragu. Dahinya mengernyit risih. "Aku ... tidak tahu itu siapa. Tapi di mana pun aku berada—kecuali di kamar mandi atau malam hari—aku selalu merasakan aura menyeramkan."

Kagura mendengarkan dengan serius. "Apa kau mempunyai musuh, _aru ka_?"

Hisashi menggeleng. "Setahuku tidak. Ah~ sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Setidaknya aku lega ada yang bisa kuberi tahu soal ini."

Gadis itu berpikir. Pebisnis seperti Hisashi memang biasanya sering diincar oleh banyak musuh. Apalagi bisnis Hisashi cukup sukses. Apalagi laki-laki itu bisa membeli sukonbu di luar angkasa. Pasti harganya tidak semurah yang ada di sini. Kagura mengangguk-angguk dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol mengapit dagunya.

"Kagura-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang, aku akan pulang. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengantarkan _sukonbu_ itu. Dan malam hari adalah waktuku terbebas dari si penguntit itu."

Gadis Yato itu tergagap. "O-oh tentu. Silakan. Dan terima kasih sudah repot membelikanku ini, aru!" Kagura tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo, kau akan kuantar," ajak Hisashi. Kagura menggeleng. "Tidak, _aru ne._ Aku masih ingin jalan-jalan dulu."

Alis Hisashi turun. "Benarkah? Ini sungguh tidak merepotkanku, Kagura-chan."

Kagura tertawa. "Sungguh. Aku juga masih akan membelikan susu strawberry untuk Gin-chan, _aru_."

"Kau yakin?" Gadis itu mengangguk mantap.

Kagura berjalan mengikuti Hisashi menuju sebuah mobil hitam metalik terparkir di sisi jembatan. Itu adalah mobil lain dari yang pernah dinaiki Shinpachi dan Kagura. Hisashi tidak mengemudinya sendiri, ada seorang sopir yang mengemudi. Sepertinya sopir itu juga merangkap sebagai bodyguard. Wah~ batin Kagura. Kemudian tiba-tiba langkah Hisashi berhenti. Bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Kau kenapa Hisashi-kun?" Wajah laki-laki itu pucat. Tangannya mengusap kedua lengannya. "A-aku ... tidak tahu. Ini seperti penguntit itu ada di sini."

Laki-laki itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Kagura ikut menyapukan atensinya. Dia tidak menemukan seorang pun di sekitar mereka kecuali mereka dan sopir tersebut. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa, _aru ne_."

"Y-ya. Mungkin aku hanya paranoid saja," kekeh Hisashi.

"Tenang saja, Hisashi-kun, aku akan mendoakan semoga penguntit itu tidak datang lagi, _aru_!"

Hisashi terperangah. "Terima kasih, Kagura-chan." Hisashi masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya~"

Kagura mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, _aru_."

Kemudian mobil tersebut berjalan membelah jalan.

 **-oOo-**

Okita Sougo sudah pulang ke Edo sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Dia langsung memaksa pulang begitu selesai menelepon Kagura. Yang tentu saja tidak diperbolehkan oleh dokter. Pada akhirnya dia hanya terpaksa menurut. Hitung-hitung cuti. Meski sudah dilarang makan sukonbu untuk sementara, Sougo tetap meminta Yamazaki membelikannya banyak _sukonbu_ beraneka macam. Mulai rasa yang paling lama sampai yang paling baru. Awalnya pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Sougo itu menolak, tapi setelah diancam dengan Tama-san-nya akan dicambuk jika tidak mau, Yamazaki melaksanakan perintah sang kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi tersebut.

Sougo tidak memakannya. Dia hanya memperhatikannya berhari-hari sambil tersenyum. Membuat siapapun orang yang mengenal Sougo merinding.

"Apa sekarang sudah musim semi?" Begitu tanggapan mereka. Seolah sikap Sougo itu sebuah keajaiban yang tiba-tiba datang.

Dan bagi suster yang secara berkala memeriksa keadaan Sougo, mereka akan keluar dengan wajah memerah dan berkata, "A-ada malaikat di dalam."

Ah, semempesona apa kira-kira wajah lelaki itu yang sedah tersenyum itu?

Dan keesokan harinya Sougo sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Sougo senang? Sangat. Meski begitu sampai Sougo harus menerima pelukan maut dari Kondo dan beberapa anggota lainnya. Mereka semua memaksanya untuk beristirahat. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak sepenurut itu. Sougo tidak bisa beristirahat karena dia masih memiliki misi penting. Jangan panggil dia Okita Sougo jika tidak bisa menyelinap pergi ke luar markas.

Misinya ada dua. Pertama; memata-matai seorang laki-laki bernama Hongo Hisashi. Lelaki yang pernah memberi tumpangan pada Kagura dan Shinpachi. Dia ... wajib menyelidikinya.

Dan dimulailah misi penyelidikannya.

Dan hasil dari tiga hari penyelidikan adalah Hongo Hisashi hanyalah seorang laki-laki biasa. Terlihat lemah dan terlalu baik hati. Sama sekali tidak menarik mata. Bahkan meski warna rambutnya sedikit mirip dengan miliknya, tetap saja miliknya yang lebih lembut. Yang menarik dari laki-laki itu adalah kekayaannya. Huh, dan sayangnya Sougo lebih kaya dari pria itu! Pekerjaannya jadi pemimpin perusahaan, meski terkadang ayahnya ikut membantu. Tapi, Sougo adalah polisi! Polisi elit yang membela kebenaran. Hebat bukan?

Ah, Sou-chan ... berhentilah membanggakan dirimu sendiri seolah kau karakter Gary stue.

Kesimpulannya, Sougo jauh—jauh—jauh lebih baik dari Hongo Hisashi.

Karena bagi Sougo waktu tiga hari tersebut cukup untuk misi penyelidikannya, sekarang waktunya menjalankan misi kedua.

Itu adalah ... bertemu dengan China dan memberikan dua kantong kertas sukonbu yang dibawanya dari Bushuu. Gadis itu pasti senang. Sougo sudah bisa membayangkannya.

Namun, ketika dia akan melewati jembatan, Sougo melihat Kagura dengan pria yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Sougo. Hongo Hisashi!

Sougo berdecih. Untuk apa laki-laki itu di sana. Ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi tak jauh dari mereka. Mengamati mereka yang tersenyum bersama. Kagura tidak pernah terssnyum seperti itu padanya dan Sougo tidak suka itu. Kemudian atensinya menangkap laki-laki itu berhenti. Sepertinya laki-laki itu menyadari kalau dia sedang dimata-matai. Terbukti sikapnya yang tiba-tiba waspada.

Hebat juga, dia, batin Sougo.

Sou-chan, siapa yang tidak sadar dengan keberadaanmu kalau kau mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan mengancam jiwa seperti itu?!

Dia menyipitkan mata melihat Kagura melambaikan tangan mengiringin mobil itu pergi. Sialan laki-laki itu! Dia meninggalkan Kagura sendirian!

Begitu mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan, Sougo keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia berjalan dengan ekspresi biasa. Memutuskan untuk tidak tahu-menahu dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Oi, China," panggil Sougo.

Kagura menoleh. Gadis itu sedikit membelalakkan matanya. "Sadist?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Hee~ memang aku tidak boleh di sini?"

"B-bukan begitu. Kukira kau masih sakit dan yah ... tidak bisa keluar," jelas Kagura.

Sougo tersenyum miring. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku, China?"

"Tidak!" sanggah Kagura. Raut wajah Sougo kembali datar. Pria itu mengendikkan bahu. "Yah, lagipula aku bukan kau yang bisa tumbang hanya karena demam."

" _Nani_ —"

"Ah daripada itu, China ... aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sougo mengulurkan dua kantong kertas untuk pada Kagura. Kagura menyipitkan mata curiga sebelum melongokkan kepalanya mengintip isi kantok tersebut. Kemudian matanya berbinar-binar.

"Uwaaahh ... _sukonbu_ , _aru_!" seru Kagura girang. Benar dugaannya. "Terima kasih, _aru_ ," ucapnya setelah menerima dua kantong tersebut.

Ketika Kagura sibuk melihat macam-macam sukonbu yang dia bawa, tanpa sengaja iris _crimson_ nya menangkap sebuah kotak asing di pembatas jembatan. Dia mengerutkan dahi. Tangannya hendak terjulur untuk mengambilnya ketika suara Kagura mengurungkannya.

"Malam ini aku dapat banyak sekali _sukonbu, aru_!"

"Oh, dari siapa?"

"Dari kau dan Hisashi-kun, _aru_ ," jawabnya masih dengan nada ceria. Sekarang Sougo tahua pa yang ada di dalam kotak itu. _Hisashi-ku_ _n_ _, huh?_

"Apa itu?" tanya Sougo sambil jarinya menunjuk benda yang dimaksud Kagura.

"Benar! Katanya dia membelinya di luar angkasa _, aru yo_ ~" Kagura mengelus permukaan _sukonbu_ tersebut.

Sougo _badmood_.

Wajahnya datar. Tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti seperti wajah innocent atau apapun. Dalam hati ia membandingkan sukonbu miliknya dengan sukonbu laki-laki itu. Ia tersenyum miris. Dilihat dari manapun tetap saja terlihat lebih baik punya Hisashi dibanding dengan miliknya yang hanya beli di luar kota. Tahu begitu Sougo tidak perlu membelikan Kagura sukonbu dan membuatnya terkapar karena kabanyakan makan _sukonbu_. Padahal dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis itu sambil memakan _sukonbu_ agar dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kagura yang begitu menikmati sukonbu dalam keadaan apapun. Ternyata, ada yang lebih berharga daripada miliknya itu.

"Hei, China."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau makan itu _sukonbu_ yang diberikan Hisashi?" Kagura mengerjap polos. "Ya. Kenapa, _aru ka_?"

Sougo terdiam sebelum berkata, "Aku minta satu."

"Hah?! Tapi kan kau—" perkataan Kagura terpotong.

"Baik-baik saja kalau hanya satu."

Kagura memandang antara Sougo dan _sukonbu_ ragu. Dia takut Sougo akan sakit lagi kalau memakan sukonbu. Sougo memandang Kagura jengah.

"Apa sebegitu berharganya _sukonbu_ itu sampai kau tidak ingin membaginya denganku?!"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya—"

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah." Sekali lagi Sougo memotong ucapan Kagura. Dan itu membuat Kagura kesal. Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kenapa sekarang kau terus memotong pembicaraanku?!"

Sougo menghela napas. "Kagura, cepat berikan _sukonbu_ itu."

Gadis itu terdiam. Tapi tangannya bergerak membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil satu kotak kecil _sukonbu_. Ia memberikannya pada Sougo sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sougo datar. Sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk benar-benar berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama, _aru_."

Kagura sama sekali tidar menyadari kalau Sougo tidak memakan sukonbu itu melainkan hanya dipandangi. "Apa kau sudah tidak akan memakan _sukonbu_ itu lagi?"

Kagura menoleh. "Hah? Nanti saja, _aru_."

"Oh~"

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Kagura membelalakkan matanya ketika Sougo dengan cepat mengambil kotak sukonbu dari tangan Kagura dan melemparkannya ke sungai. Dan Sougo sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut wajah menyesal sama sekali.

"Kotaknya jatuh," katanya datar. Tidak, dia memang sengaja membuangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, _S_ _adist_!" seru Kagura marah. Bagaimana tidak marah kalau makanan favoritnya dibuang. Terlebih itu dari temannya. Kagura melihat ke arah sungai yang arusnya membawa sukonbu miliknya pergi.

"Aku hanya menjauhkannya darimu. Lagipula kau sudah punya banyak dariku," ujar Sougo tanpa penyesalan. "Dan mereka sama-sama _sukonbu_."

"Aaaarrrgghh. Itu beda, _aru yo_! Hisashi-kun membelinya di luar planet!" Kagura menatap Sougo dengan pandangan kesal.

Hisashi-kun lagi. Dan pula apa itu 'kun'? Kagura saja hampir tidak pernah memanggil namanya kecilnya.

"Oh, maaf saja kalau aku hanya bisa membelikanmu di Bushuu," timpal Sougo tersinggung. Kagura terperangah. "Kau ini kenapa, _Sadist_?"

Pria itu menyambar dagu Kagura kasar. Menatapnya ke dalam manik biru gadis itu. "Mulai sekarang aku tidak mau mendengar apalagi melihat kau menerima benda dari orang lain. Kau hanya boleh menerima apapun dariku." Ia melepaskan dagu Kagura setelah mengusapnya pelan. "Ah, kecuali _danna_ dan keluargamu tentu saja."

"Tidak boleh? Kenapa?! Kenapa aku hanya boleh menerima pemberianmu saja?! Memanya kau siapaku? Bahkan Gin-chan tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti ini!" seru Kagura lantang. Sougo tersenyum mengejek.

"Tentu saja kau adalah milikku. Maka aku berhak memperlakukanmu seperti itu!" Kemudian Sougo melempar _sukonbu_ yang tadi sempat dia minta. "Ini, ambil. _Sukonbu_ itu tadi milikmu, kemudian aku memintanya untuk kujadikan milikku. Dan sekarang aku memberikannya padamu."

"Cih, aku tidak akan memakan apapun selama itu berasal darimu, Sadist! Tidak dengan _sukonbu_ ini," Kagura mengacungkan _sukonbu_ yang baru Sougi beri, lalu menghempaskannya ke tanah, "ataupun ini!" Dan ia membanting dua kantong kertas penuh _sukonbu_. Napasnya tersengal menahan emosi.

Sougo hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menghela napas berat yang tidak kentara. Entah bagaimana keadaan hatinya kini. Mungkin kecewa karena Kagura membuang pemberiannya. Yah tapi ini juga kesalahannya karena membuang benda laknat yang membuatnya terkapar beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Terserah, lakukan sesukamu," katanya datar. Kata-kata yang dia tiru dari Hijikata pada kakaknya dulu. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya menjadi lelaki yang tidak bisa membalas perkataan dari seorang gadis. Dulu Hijikata pasti tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membalas kata-kata Mitsuba.

Sougo berbalik memunggungi Kagura. "Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, _aru_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," tukas Kagura kasar.

Sougo berdecak. Dia hampir mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum Kagura membawa payungnya sebelun melompat ke pembatas jembatan untuk melewati Sougo dan berlari pergi. Dia bahkan tidak membawa satu pun sukonbu. Rupanya gadis itu benar-benar tidak mau menerima pemberiannya. Sougo berjongkok. Dengan tenang dia memasukkan kembali sukonbu yang berserakan. Meski ada sedikit yang terlihat rusak, tapi dia yakin masih bisa dimakan. Dia akan memberikannya ke anggota Shinsengumi. Mereka akan memakan sukonbu sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan ketika mereka terkapar, Sougo akan menguasai Shinsengumi. Ah, pikiran sadisnya sudah merajalela.

 _'Dasar, China tidak peka,'_ batinnya _._

 _'Dasar cemburu sialan!'_

 **-oOo-**

 **To be continue.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Oke, dari chapter kenaren keknya aku sering bahas sukonbu deh. Ahahha xD gapapa deh, biar sukonbu selalu eksis.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Balas repiuw dulu~**

 **:** iyak, lol xDD

 **Yap, Ai no Shiken chapter 8, update!**

 **-oOo-**

 **OkiKaguFanFiction.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 _ **Ai no Shiken**_ **© Hana Kumiko.**

 _ **Warning! Typo(s), Ooc. DLDR.**_

 _ **Enjoy reading, aru.**_

 **-oOo-**

Kagura pulang dengan wajah merah. Dia menghancurkan pintu _Yorozuya_ Gin-chan dengan sekali tendang. Gintoki yang sedang menonton tivi dengan minat yang menggebu karena ada Ketsuno Ana, terjengkang jatuh ke depan karena terkejut. Dia hampir saja menebas orang yang masuk secara paksa tersebut dengan _bokken_ —pedang kayu—nya ketika ia melihat ternyata Kagura—anak angkatnya—sendiri yang jadi dalangnya. Gadis itu bahkan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Oi, Kagura-chan ... kau mau Gin-san mati karena jantungan ya? Kalau Gin-san mati, kau tidak akan bisa melihatku di pernikahanmu, lho!" seru Gintoki heboh.

" _Urusai, Tenpa_! Mati saja, sana! Lagipula aku tidak akan menikah, _aru yo_!" balas Kagura keras dari dalam.

" _Nani_?! Kagura-chan, kau harus menikah untuk melestarikan keturunanmu! Dengan begitu kau akan bisa menaklukkan dunia dengan keluarga beringinmu yang kuat itu. Kau akan bisa makan sepuasnya! Dan Gin-san akan bisa memakan parfait juga susu strawberry setiap hari." Pada akhirnya Gintoki hanya memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Ah, tapi bagaimanapun, dia tetap tidak ingin anaknya itu menjadi perawan tua. Apalagi sekarang bukan lagi zamannya _'orang bisa mati kapan saja'_. Sehingga aman bagi Kagura untuk menikah dan hidup normal seperti wanita lain.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia sudah mengira Kagura sudah tidur. Tapi ternyata tidak, karena pintu kamar—lemari—Kagura terbuka. Wajah Gintoki berubah cerah, berpikir kalau Kagura pasti menyetujui usulnya. Dengan gerakan _slow-motion_ dan diiringi uap dingin yang keluar melalui celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Menampilkan kegelapan abadi di dalam sana dengan sesuatu yang bersinar merah layaknya mata monster yang menyala dalam gelap. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, Kagura keluar dan menendang kemudian menginjak wajah Gintoki dengan kedua kakinya sambil berteriak, " _URUSAI YO, KUSO TENPA_!"

Dan ... berita selanjutnya.

Seorang samurai keriting ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah di bagian kepala akibat dianiaya anak tirinya sendiri menggunakan tendangan si Manyun dengan kekuatan super dedek Gura. Diketahui motifnya karena ayah angkatnya ini memaksa anak tirinya untuk segera menikah agar sang ayah bisa makan makanan manis setiap hari.

Oke, abaikan itu meski kenyataannya memang benar.

Gintoki hanya tak sadarkan diri dengan pesan kematian, "Taburi makamku dengan pairfait coklat dan siramlah dengan susu strawberry."

Sungguh pesan yang sangat mengharukan. Setelahnya Kagura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang—entah—apa—itu di dalam kamar.

 **-oOo-**

Pagi sekitar pukul 8 waktu setempat, Shinpachi sudah datang ke tempat kerja—jika bisa dibilang begitu, karena nyatanya dia tidak pernah dibayar. Seperti yang dia duga sebelumnya, ketika dia datang, rumah masih sepi. Seolah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan kecuali dengkuran Sadaharu. Mereka pasti sedang tidur, pikir Shinpachi.

 _Ah, pengecualian untuk Gin-san yang sudah tidur selamanya di alam sana_ , batin Shinpachi ketika melihat Gintoki tergeletak dengan kepala bersimbah darah.

Laki-laki itu menatap datar pesan kematian Gintoki. Shinpachi hanya membawa samurai ubanan tersebut keluar dengan menyeretnya dan meninggalkan jejak darah di lantai. Ia melemparkan tubuh tak berdaya tersebut ke bawah sehingga mendarat tepat di depan kedai Otose.

Shinpachi menepuk tangannya beberapa kali seperti sudah membersihkan debu dalam rumah. Lalu ia kembali masuk ke dalam. Membersihkan sisa-sisa kotoran di sana.

Dan ... sesosok tubuh tak bernyawa kembali ditemukan di depan Kedai Otose, Kabuki-chou. Jika kemarin tadi malam hanya bersimbah darah di sekitar kepala, maka sekarang di sekujur tubuhnya. Dikabarkan kalau meninggalnya diakibatkan karena anak tirinya yang lain tidak sengaja melemparnya karena mengira dirinya sampah besar yang menggunung di sudut rumah. Dan sekarang sang anak tiri dengan senang gembira sedang membersihkan rumah dari debu sekecil apapun.

Sekian.

Shinpachi membersihkan sudut rumah tersebut dengan teliti.

"Kagura-chan, sudah siang, lho. Tidak baik kalau seorang gadis bangun kesiangan," kata Shinpachi begitu mengepel tepat di depan kamar Kagura.

Tidak ada jawaban. Shinpachi menghela napas. Itu sudah kebiasaan, jadi Shinpachi tidak akan mengeluh lagi. Kemudian si anak rumah tangga itu bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dia berniat memasak sup miso dan ikan bakar. Selama di dapur ia sempat mendengar kamar mandi digunakan. Mungkin Kagura-chan, pikirnya.

Singkat cerita, Shinpachi sudah selesai memasak. Dia hanya perlu menghidangkannya ke ruang makan yang merangkap ruang tamu tersebut. Ketika memasuki ruang makan, Shinpachi melihat Gintoki yang ternyata sudah duduk di ruang makan.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Gin-san," salam Shinpachi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Berbeda dengan Gintoki yang menatap Shinpachi kesal

" _Ha'i, ohayou gozaimasu_ ~ Pattsuan," balasnya penuh penekanan.

Shinpachi tidak merespon. Dia menaikkan frame kacamatanya dan mulai menyendokkan nasi pada mangkuk Gintoki. Dan dia menyadari kalau Kagura tidak ada bersama mereka.

" _Are_ , ke mana Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi celingukan mencari saudara angkatnya itu.

Gintoki mengambil mangkuk nasi tersebut. "Dia tidak keluar dari tadi, Pattsuan."

"Heh, kukira dia keluar saat aku memasak tadi," sahutnya. "Kagura-chan, sarapan sudah siap. Keluarlah."

" _Ittadakimasu~_ " Gintoki memulai makannya.

Pintu kamar Kagura terbuka. Tapi hanya sedikit. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya keluar. "Mana nasinya, _aru_. Aku akan makan di sini saja."

"Kagura-chan tidak sopan makan sendiri di sana sementara orang-orang berkumpul di sini," tutur Shinpachi bijak.

"Sudah berikan saja, _aru_. Kau mau aku mati kelaparan, _aru ka_? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan makan _, aru yo_!" Kagura mengancam. Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajahnya.

Akhirnya si mata empat itu mengalah. Ia mengisi mangkuk nasi jumbo Kagura dengan nasi porsi jumbo pula. Dia memberikannya ke tangan Kagura lauk berikut sup miso. Kagura menerimanya dan membawa masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian menutupnya kembali. Entah apa yang dilakukan Kagura di dalam sana. Yang jelas selama seharian ini Kagura tidak mau keluar kamar sama sekali. Gadis itu keluar hanya untuk ke kanar mandi.

Shinpachi menyadari kalau ada yang tidak beres. Dan biasanya Kagura seperti ini setelah berurusan dengan Okita Sougo. Jika itu bersangkutan dengan kisah mereka, Shinpachi tidak akan mengerti. Tidak akan pernah mengerti. Jadi Shinpachi hanya menawarkan telinga jika Kagura ingin bercerita padanya.

"Shinpachi, biarkan saja. Dia sudah dewasa, pasti bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri," tegur Gintoki yang jengah dengan si _cherry boy_ yang berulang kali melihat pintu kamar Kagura. Itu menganggunya yang sedang membaca jump.

"Ya, kau benar, Gin-san," desahnya.

Ting tong.

Perhatian mereka teralihkan pada bunyi bel rumah mereka. Mereka saking berpandangan dengan serius.

"Shinpachi!"

"Ya, Gin-san!"

"Kau siap?!" Shinpachi mengangguk yakin. "Yosh! Kalau begitu silakan buka pintunya, Shinpachi. Aku sedang malas berjalan," lanjutnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Shinpachi terpaku. Kacamatnya retak dan—

"WOOIII ... JADI MAKSUDNYA ITU?! KAU MENANYAKAN SIAP TIDAKNYA DIRIKU UNTUK HANYA UNTUK MEMBUKA PINTU, HAH?!"

— _Megane_ ah sudahlah~

Gintoki menanggapinya dengan mancing ikan di gua berbulu. "Hah? Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi?"

Ting tong. Bel kembali berbunyi.

"Sudahlah. Cepat buka pintu. Siapa tahu itu klien milyader."

Shinpachi mendengus. "Walau milyader kau tidak akan membayar gaji kami Gin-san." Dia melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, ia melihat seorang Okita Sougo berdiri dengan wajah datar.

"Okita-san?"

 **-oOo-**

Hari Sougo berencana pergi ke _Yorozuya_ setelah membeli beberapa potong kue untuk keluarga di sana. Sebenarnya Sougo ke sana hanya untuk melihat keadaan Kagura yang sampai siang tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Biasanya dalam sehari, paling tidak dia akan melihatnya sekali keluyuran menggunakan baju merah, payung ungu dan anjing kesayangannya.

Dan di sinilah Sougo sekarang. Menekan bel di sisi pintu _Yorozuya_. Satu kali tidak ada jawaban, dia harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi untuk menekan bel yang kedua.

Kali ini si pemilik atau yang tinggal di dalam rumah merespon dengan membukakan pintu.

"Okita-san?"

Sougo mengangguk. " _Danna_ ada?"

"Ya. Silakan masuk dan duduklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh." Shinpachi memberi intruksi.

Dia melepaskan sepatunya. Sougo mengikuti Shinpachi dari belakang. Walau hanya sebentar, dia sempat melirik ke arah rak sepatu rumah tersebut. Sepatu Kagura lengkap di sana, jadi dia menyimpulkan kalau Kagura sedang ada di rumah. Ia memasuki ruang tamu dan mendapati Gintoki yang ... yah bermalas-malasan seperti biasa sementara Shinpachi pergi ke dapur mebuat teh seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Yo, _Danna_ ," sapa Sougo. Ia meletakkan sebuah kotak berisi kue strawberry dari toko kue elit di meja. Gintoki menyambutnya dengan senang.

"Pattsuaannn~ bawakan piring kemari!" serunya.

Sougo bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Kepalanya berputar untuk melihat dekorasi Yorozuya Gin-chan yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Sebenarnya dia ke sana bukan untuk memberikan Gintoki kue gratis saja. Yah anggap saja itu pancingan agar si China keluar walau dia tidak menemukan seujung upil pun sosok gadis itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Shinpachi datang membawa beberapa teh dan piring. "Silakan, Okita-san."

"Aa ... _arigatou_."

"Jadi, apa Okita-san memiliki sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan di sini?" tanya Shinpachi.

Sougo tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menumpukan lengannya pada sandaran sofa. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar karena sibuk memutar-mutarkan kepalanya ke sana kemari mencari sesuatu.

" _Ano_ , Okita-san?"

Gintoki melirik Sougo yang bertingkah aneh.

"Apa?" tanya Sougo ketika semua mata tertuju padanya termasuk yang sedang ada di dalam kamar—lemari.

"Kau yang kenapa, Okita-san. Kau tidak ber

maksud untuk menyita perabot di rumah ini, bukan? Kumohon jangan, Okita-san. Rumah ini sudah miskin, jangan dibuat tanbah miskin lagi."

"Hei Souichirou-kun, kemarilah!" Gintoki berbicara. Sougo mendekatkan kepalanya. Kemudian Gintoki membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Ssssstttt ... ppsssstt ... sstttt ... benar?" Shinpachi menatap mereka datar dengan kacamata buram.

"Hoo ... kau benar, _Danna_ ," sahut Sougo.

"Jadi, sssstttt ... sstttt ... stststst ... tststsss. Nanti ttsss ... sstt ... sssstt ... Kau paham?"

"Ya ya aku paham."

Setelah Sougo mengatakan hal tersebut, kedua pasang mata double sadist itu menatap Shinpachi dengan mata berkilat. Keduanya tersenyum penuh rencana. Shinpachi merinding.

"G-Gin-san ... O-Okita-san? Ada apa ini?!"

"Hehe~"

"Hehe~"

Dan—

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **-oOo-**

Kagura menjauhkan kepalanya dari pintu lemari begitu mendengar suara teriakan Shinpachi disusul suara gaduh lainnya. Kemudian setelah itu hening. Kagura tidak berani melihatnya. Dia takut begitu membuka pintu akan ada sesuatu yang ... hiiii~ Kagura tidak bisa membayangkannya~

Tidak ada suara kecuali suara detik jam dan napasnya sendiri. Sepertinya memang tidak ada orang di sana kecuali dirinya. Kagura memutuskan untuk mengintip sedikit. Dan dia tidak mendapati siapapun. Kagura menghembuskan napas lega, seridaknya dia tahu kalau Shinpachi selamat dan masih perawan. Ia kembali menutupnya. Dari tadi dia mendengar hampir seluruh percakapan mereka. Meski dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Gintoki dan Sougo kecuali desisan-desisan menyebalkan mereka.

Kagura memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring. Dia tidak sakit, hanya malas untuk keluar. Malas bertemu dengan orang-orang. Sedang baper ceritanya. Beruntung dia tidak keluar, karena jika keluar bisa dipastikan dirinya akan bertemu dengan Sougo. Pria yang sudah membuang para sukonbunya.

Astaga ... sukonbu lagi~

Sebenarnya dia cukup sakita hati mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Tapi sudahlah, dia bisa hidup tanpa makan sukonbu.

Baru saja Kagura akan memejamkan matanya, ia dikejutkan dengan pintu _fusuma_ kamarnya yang terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Kagura membeku di tempatnya. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut karena posisinya yang tidur memunggungi pintu. Dia bisa merasakan aura misterius di belakang punggungnya menguar. Kagura berniat pura-pura tidur sambil berharap semoga orang itu tidak menyadari aktingnya. Lama tak ada suara. Dalam benaknya sempat terlintas kalau orang dibelakangnya itu sudah tidak ada. Namun ia segera menepisnya, karena atensinya dengan jelas menangkap bayangan laki-laki.

"Oi, China."

Kagura melebarkan mata. Suara itu—

Fix, itu suara Sougo! Kagura berdehem pelan. "Aku tidak akan berbalik! Aku tidak mau melihatmu, _aru_!"

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu berbalik?"

Kagura kesal. Sebuah perempatan jalan muncul di pelipisnya.

 _'Sialan!'_

"Mau apa kau kemari?!" tanyanya ketus. Sougo tidak menjawab. Pria itu malah menjauh ke meja 'kebesaran' Gintoki. Mata Kagura mengikutinya dan berbalik ketika Sougo kembali ke depan lemarinya dengan membawa kursi. Kemudian pria itu duduk di sana. Kalau begini caranya bisa dijamin Kagura akan lelah kalau terus-terusan tidur miring seperti itu.

Sougo menghembuskan napas berat. Seperti sedang melepas semua bebannya.

"China," panggilnya.

"Hmm~"

Sekali lagi Sougo menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. "Kenapa hari ini kau tidak terlihat di jalanan?"

"Maksudmu apa, aru ka?"

"Yah tidak terlihat di jalanan. Biasanya kau jadi anak jalanan, kan?"

"Sialan kau!" Kagura hampir saja berbalik dan memukuk Sougo. Namun ia urungkan karena tidak ingin pria itu menang. Yah, walau Sougo tidak berniat untuk bertanding dengannya gari ini.

"Abaikan. Sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari karena ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," kata Sougo.

Kagura mendengarnya dengan seksama. Ia bisa mendengar Sougo menghela napas. Lagi. Dalam hati Kagura berpikir sudah berapa kali Sougo menghela napas sejak kemari. Walau itu bukan hal yang penting untuk dipikirkan, sih.

"Tentang tadi malam—"

" _Stop_!" Ucapan Sougo terpaksa berhenti di tengah jalan karena Kagura yang memotongnya. Tangan Kagura terangkat ke atas. Menandatakan bahwa Sougo perlu berhenti bicara.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, _aru_. Aku ... sudah memaafkanmu," ujarnya lirih. Sougo memandang Kagura datar. Kemudian Sougo berkata, "Aku memang tidak akan meminta maaf. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menghentikan ucapanku."

"Maksudmu—" Sougo mengangguk. "Ya, aku hanya akan bilang, aku tidak akan minta maaf tentang kejadian tadi malam. Kau pikir apa lagi?"

Perempatan jalan muncul di pelipis Kagura. Sialan! Seharusnya Kagura tahu kalau laki-laki sadis itu tidak akan mengatakan hal yang merepotkan semacam minta maaf atau terima kasih seperti yang ada di benaknya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, _aru_. Aku mau tidur!" kata Kagura datar.

Namun Sougo tetap bergeming di tempatnya. "Kau yakin tidak mau mendengar alasan kenapa aku begitu?"

Kagura menggeleng tegas meski itu sedikit membuat kepalanya pusing. "Aku sudah tahu, _aru_ _ne_."

"Bagus. Karena kau adalah milikku," ujar Sougo sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku pulang."

' _Hanya begitu?! Laki-laki itu ke sini hanya untuk itu?'_

Kagura mendengar suara kursi mundur sedikit demi memberi akses si orang yang duduk tersebut untuk berdiri dan menyingkir. Sougo tidak repot-repot untuk menutup pintu kamar—lemari Kagura. Gadis itu hanya diam. Sougo selalu mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik laki-laki itu. Bahkan sejak mereka belum menjalani suatu hubungan yang disebut dengan sepasang kekasih. Seperti ketika pertarungan piring di kediaman Yagyuu Kyuubei untuk mendapatkan kembali Otae. Laki-laki itu memukul pria berambut merah gondrong yang mempunyai julukan wajah p*n*s tersebut dan mengatakan, "Dia milikku."

Itu sedikit mengesalkan ... dulu. Tapi sekarang itu berarti baginya. Meski sedikit menyakitkan untuknya yang sekarang tidak bisa mengklaim lelaki itu sebagai miliknya. Memikirkannya membuat Kagura tidak sadar kalau air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata dan siap mengalir.

"Kau curang, _aru_ ," katanya dengan suara tercekat entah pada siapa.

Ya, baginya Sougo curang. Mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik pria itu, tapi dengan terpaksa Kagura tidak bisa mengklaim pria itu sebagai miliknya.

"Kau curang, Sadis sialan!" serunya. Tangannya mengepal dan memukul futon tempatnya berbaring dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Siapa yang curang, China?"

Kagura menahan napas. Air matanya berhenti mengalir.

" _S-Sadist_?!"

"Hmm~" Sougo duduk kembali di kursi. "Kenapa berhenti? Ayo lanjutkan."

"Sudah tidak _mood_."

Sougo terdiam sejenak sebelum menanggapi, "Aku bukannya curang, China. Tapi itu kenyataan bukan?"

Kagura mengernyit tidak suka. "Kenyataan apanya, aru ka?! Kau bilang aku milikmu, tapi kau sendiri tanpa bilang padaku sudah menerima begitu saja acara perjodohan yang diberikan padamu!" Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya pelan. Mencoba menekan emosinya. "Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku, _aru_ ," lirihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku punya alasan tersendiri."

"Apa alasan itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," tolak Sougo.

"Percayalah, _Sadist_. Aku tidak akan marah sekalipun alasanmu hanya ingin punya uang banyak atau agar bisa menjadi shogun selanjutnya ketika menikahi Souyo-chan."

Sougo terdiam sebelum berkata, "Kau yakin ingin tahu?"

Kagura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Souyo- _hime_. Itu saja," jawabnya santai.

Gadis itu diam. "Ooh, begitu. Souyo-chan memang cantik, aru. Tidak heran jika kau ingin menikah dengannya. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyukai Souyo-chan."

"Hm." Seperti kakakmu, lanjut Sougo dalam hati.

Kruyuuk~

Perut Kagura berbunyi. Ah tentu saja. Baper bisa menyebabkan perut cepat lapar. Wajah Kagura memerah. Dia berharap Sougo tidak mendengarnya. Walau itu tidaak mungkin.

"Pfftt. Hahahahaha." Terbukti dari suara Sougo yang menahan tawa dan akhirnya meledak menjadi sebuah tawa keras yang membuat Kagura kesal.

"Jangan tertawa, _aru_!" hardik Kagura. "Seperti kau tidak pernah saja."

"Heh~ paling tidak aku kelaparan karena patroli. Tidak seperti kau yang kelaparan karena menggalau seharian di dalam lemari," goda Sougo.

"Itu bukan patroli tapi tidur siang! Dan aku tidak galau. Lagipula ini kamar, bukan lemari!"

"Ya ya terserah apa katamu." Kemudian Sougo berdiri. "Mari kita lihat, apa yang kira-kira bisa kau makan oleh Kagura- _hime_ ini."

Pipi Kagura memerah. Namun ia membiarkan Sougo pergi hingga beberapa waktu.

"Hei cepatlah bangun, China." Sougo telah kembali dari dapur. Ia membawa enam porsi omuraisu. Satu pori untuknya dan lima untuk Kagura. Bau sedap dari omuraisu tercium oleh Kagura. Tapi Kagura merasa enggan bangun dan melihat Sougo. "Tidak mau, _aru_. Aku ingin makan di sini, _aru ne_."

"Tidak bisakah kau bergerak sedikit untuk makan di meja makan?"

"Tidak bisa, _aru_."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuapimu di sana," kata Sougo sembari berjalan mendekat.

Kagura jadi gelagapan. "H-hah? Kenapa kau harus menyuapiku, _aru ka_?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Tentu saja harus. Kau akan menumpahkan semua makananmu kalau makan sendirian karena cara makanmu yang berantakan."

"Tidak mauuuu~" Kagura merajuk.

"Tidak, kau harus!" tegas Sougo.

Kagura mengeluh. Hari ini dia mati-matian meninggikan Ego dengan tidak mau makan bersama keluarga Yorozuya yang lain dan rela tidak keluar rumah hanya untuk menghindari segala hal tentang Sougo.

"China—"

"Ugh. Baiklah. Aku akan makan dengan benar, _aru_. Jadi tidak perlu kau suapi." Bibir Kagura mengerucut.

"Kau berjanji?"

Tanpa berbalik Kagura mengangguk. Sougo menepuk kepala Kagura dari belakang. "Anak pintar."

Lalu Sougo memberikan piring omuraisu pertama. Sougo tidak makan di ruang makan. Dia makan di kursi yang tadi dia tempati. Sekaligus menjaga Kagura agar makan dengan benar. Anggap saja ini sebagai latihan agar Kagura makan seperti orang normal lainnya. Dilanjutkan dengan piring kedua, tiga, empat dan terakhir sementara omuraisu Sougo sudah habis dari tadi.

"Sudang kenyang?" Kagura bersendawa panjang sebelum menjawab, "—Belum, _aru_. Ada yang kurang."

"Ya, aku tahu. Makanya aku membawakanmu sukonbu yang kau _buang_ tadi malam," ujar Sougo meletakkan dua tas kertas sukonbu. Kagura mengambilnya. "Ini kan yang tadi malam?"

"Memang." Sougo memberikan air putih untuk Kagura. Dan gadis itu menerimanya. Kemudian Kagura kembali tidur setelah mengembalikan gelas kosong kepada Sougo. Sip! Sougo mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam menjalankan perannya sebagai pembantu dadakan Kagura.

"Ya sudahlah. Daripada tidak ada." Kagura membuka satu bungkus sukonbu dan mengapitnya di bibir lalu kembali berbaring.

"China, jangan langsung tidur selesai makan! Itu akan membuat perutmu besar," tegur Sougo datar. Kagura bersungut-sungut menanggapi ucapan Sougo. " _Urusai, aru_! Kenapa kau jadi seperti Shinpachi, sih,"

Sougo mengendikkan bahu. "Aku hanya membantumu untuk menjadi perempuan yang lemah lembut."

"Heh~ aku baru tahu kalau kau baik, _aru_." Kagura sedikit

"Aku memang baik dari dulu, China." Sougo menyeringai. Kagura mendengus. "Cepat pulanglah, aru."

Sougo melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. "Oh, benar juga. Aku sudah terlalu lama di sini."

"Oke. Aku pergi dulu, China," pamit Sougo. Kagura hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Sougo sudah hampir keluar dari ruang tamu ketika ia melupakan sesuatu. Dan ia kembali dan meletakkan sesuatu di meja Gintoki.

"China, aku titip ini untuk _Danna_ ," pesan Sougo. Telinga Kagura bergerak mendengar ucapan Sougo. "Tadi Gin-chan bersamamu kan? Berikan saja sendiri padanya, _aru_."

"Tapi danna sedang ada perlu di Yoshiwara," jawabnya. Sougo merengut kesal. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi Gintoki yang pagi-pagi sudah pergi ke sana.

"Memangnya apa itu, _aru ka_?" tanya Kagura. Dia sudah tidak tidur melainkan duduk di sisi yang tertutup pintu lemari.

"Undangan pernikahan," jawab Sougo singkat. Kagura terdiam. Dia menyesal karena sudah menanyakannya.

"Unda … ngan? P-pernikahannya siapa _, aru ka?"_

Kagura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang menanyakan hal tersebut meski sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sepelan mungkin. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak yang menghampiri. Namun jawaban laki-laki itu membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja pernikahan Souyo- _hime_ dan aku."

 **-oOo-**

 **To be continue.**

 **-oOo-**

Ada yang penasaran sama bisik-bisik tetangga-nya antara Sougo-Gintoki? Gak ada ya? Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya /ditamvar. Haha bechanda.

Langsung aja scroll ke bawah. Okeh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei Souichirou-kun, kemarilah!" Gintoki berbicara. Sougo memandang Gintoki dengan bingung, tapi akhirnya ia mendekatkan kepalanya. Kemudian Gintoki membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Ah, ternyata mau bisik-bisik, _toh_.

" _Biar kutebak. Kalian tadi malam bertemu lalu bertengkar, dan sekarang kau datang kemari untuk bertemu dengan Kagura_ , benar?" Sougo menatap Gintoki takjub. Ternyata laki-laki itu cukup peka dengan keadaannya. Shinpachi menatap mereka datar dengan kacamata buram.

"Hoo ... kau benar, Danna," sahut Sougo. Dia ingin tepuk tangan, tapi malas.

"Jadi, _aku akan memeberikanmu kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Kagura_ _._ _Tentu saja setelah kau ceritakan seeeemmmuuuaaaaa masalah kalian padaku_. Nanti _kita akan keluar dari sini sehingga hanya kau saja yang ada di dalam bersama Kagura_. _Tapi sebelum itu kita harus membawa Shinpachi pergi jauh dari sini, karena si_ cherry boy _itu pasti akan khawatir kalau Kagura berduaan denganmu._ Kau paham?"

"Ya ya aku paham." Sougo membenarkan kata Gintoki dalam hati. Memang benar. Kalau Shinpachi tahu dia akan berduaan, si _megane_ itu akan luar biasa cemas. Takut anaknya diapa-apakan.

Sougo dan Gintoki memutuskan untuk mengungsikannya ke … Yoshiwara.

 **-oOo-**

 **A/n:**

 **Btw, pas upload ini aku lagi di perjalanan ke Jakarta. Doain selamat sampe tujuan yaaa. Dan makasih karena udah ngikutin cerita Ai no Shiken sampe chapter 8. Hiks, ga nyangka. Makasih udah baca, reviuw, favo dan follow ceritaku ini.**

 **Yap, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter lainnya~~~**

 **Hana Kumiko ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Bales review non login.

Guest: Thanks for reading and review :D

Shira Nagisa gk bisa login: Namanya greget www. Hai hai Shira nyan~ no problem. Saya sih okeh aja walau ndak direview. Tapi kalo direview yah bahagia dong~ nyahahah xD dan untuk saran dari Shira nyan, hmm keknya aku gak bisa pake. Doushiyou? Maaf yaaa T_T tapi mungkin di lain cerita bisa aku masuki saranmu. Makasih sudah tinggalkan jejak. Mampir lagi ya ^^

Guest: Hai hai~ udah update nih. Wah makasih udah suka sama fanficku, walau aku yakin banyak yang lebih pantas disukai daripada punyaku :D tapi makasih udah jejak yah. Jangan bosen buat mampir lagi, okey~

Cat Lover 13: Huehue maap lamah~ udah lanjutnih~ makasih udah baca dan jejak yah. Jangan kapok buat mampir lagih ^^

Dan chapter 9, update~

-oOo-

.

OkiKaguFanfiction.

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.

Ai no Shiken © Hana Kumiko.

Warning! Typo(s), Ooc.

Happy reading, aru~

.

-oOo-

Gintoki kembali ke rumah bersama Shinpachi pada sore harinya setelah mengungsi sementara di Yoshiwara. Tidak seperti ketika mereka meninggalkan rumah dengan keadaan Kagura ada di dalam kamar, begitu mereka kembali mereka menemukan Kagura sudah keluar dari sangkar dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bulu tebal Sadaharu dalam posisi berdiri. Tapi ketika Shinpachi memanggil, gadis itu seolah sedang tidur dan baru menyahut setelah beberapa panggilan.

Dilihat dari fisiknya apalagi dari belakang, Kagura sungguh terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun ketika wajahnya terlihat, Kagura jauuuuhhh dari kata baik-baik saja. Kelopak matanya bengkak dan matanya merah. Gadis itu menyapa Shinpachi dan Kagura dengan senyum aneh sebelum akhirnya kembali membenamkan kembali kepalanya pada bulu-bulu Sadaharu. Shinpachi sudah cemas meski tidak begitu dia perlihatkan, sedangkan Gintoki hanya menghela napas. Dia sudah tahu apa yang direncanakan Sougo walau dia tidak ingin ikut dalam urusan remaja labil seperti mereka. Kemudian atensinya menangkap sesuatu di meja kerjanya.

Gintoki mengambil benda tersebut dan membacanya. Sebuah ringisan muncul di wajah Gintoki.

"Ada apa Gin-san?" tanya Shinpachi. Pria perak itu mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Pattsuan, cepatlah pulang dan lihat apa yang kau dapatkan ketika di rumah nanti."

Shinpachi mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya apa Gin-san?"

"Sudah ... cepatlah pulang!" usir Gintoki. Awalnya Shinpachi menolak. Selain karena penasaran dan ingin tahu sekarang juga, dia juga masih cemas dengan keadaan Kagura. Tapi Gintoki meyakinkan Shinpachi kalau Kagura baik-baik saja dan Gintoki bisa mengatasinya. Walau akhirnya begitu Shinpachi pulang yang dilakukan Gintoki hanya diam saja dan membolak-balik undangan yang Sougo berikan padanya. Dan ketika ia membuka laci mejanya, Gintoki mendengus.

"Huh, dasar bodoh."

-oOo-

"Huh~ kenapa hari begitu cepat?" keluh seorang pria bersurai vermillion di atas kapal luar angkasanya.

"Hari memang selalu berlalu dengan cepat, Danchou," sahut sang Fukudanchou.

"Tapi seharusnya tidak terlalu cepat juga. Aku masih betah menjelajah luar angkasa," keluh Kamui. Abuto menatap komandannya itu datar. "Tapi Danchou, sebenarnya kita sudah telat 3 hari dari jadwal semula keberangkatan kita ke bumi. Dan itu karena kau yang mengulur waktu dengan tidur dua hari dua malam."

Kamui mendengus. Memang benar kata Abuto. Awalnya mereka berniat ke luar angkasa hanya untuk seminggu, tapi karena Kamui yang entah sengaja atau tidak mengulur waktu sehingga jadwalnya ngaret 3 hari. Padahal Kamui merasa kalau baru kemarin dia meninggalkan bumi dan sekarang harus ke bumi lagi. Mulai kemarin malam Kamui selalu mengeluh tentang kepulangannya ke bumi. Yah bukan masalah besar sebenarnya. Dia suka ke bumi mengingat banyaknya orang kuat yang bisa dia ajak bertarung dan menghancurkan sesuatu. Tapi ... satu hal yang membuatnya tidak ingin ke bumi.

Kamui menghela napas.

"Danchou, akhir-akhir ini kau sering menghela napas. Kenapa?" Abuto bertanya.

"Coba tebaaakkk~ kalau kau bisa menjawabnya akan aku tambah gajimu."

Abuto pura-pura berpikir. Dia tahu hanya tidak ingin menebak lebih cepat.

Dengan raut wajah jenaka Abuto menjawab, "Pasti karena Souyo-hime, kan?"

Kamui tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar, Abuto!" Dan kepala Abuto berhasil mendarat di tanah dengan 'mulus'.

"Itu adalah bonus untukmu yang datang lebih cepat," sambung Kamui setelah memberi bonus pada Abuto.

"Danchou!"

-oOo-

Sebenarnya Kagura tidak ingin pergi ke istana shogun untuk menemui sahabatnya, Tokugawa Souyo. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada sahabatnya tersebut untuk menemaninya mempersiapkan pernikahan yang kurang dari tiga puluh hari. Bukankah itu waktu yang cukup singkat untuk mempersiapkan sebuah pernikahan? Dan Kagura di sana untuk membantu sahabatnya tersebut sekaligus menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena ketika sudah menikah nanti, maka waktu mereka untuk berkumpul bersama akan semakin sedikit.

"Oh, kau sudah mau berangkat, Kagura?" tanya Gintoki di depan pintu ketika laki-laki itu baru tiba dari kegiatan jalan-jalannya.

"Ya, Gin-chan," jawabnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki ke lantai untuk menyamankan kakinya di sepatu yang ia pakai.

"Mattaku~ kenapa kau harus berangkat malam hari seperti ini?" keluh Gintoki. "Biar aku antar."

Kagura mengedipkan matanya, "Tidak perlu, aru. Aku bisa sendiri." Gintoki mengernyit. "Kau yakin? Tidak baik lho perempuan jalan sendirian malam-malam begini."

"Tenang saja, aru. Aku kuat!" ujar Kagura yakin. Gintoki hanya diam saja tak menanggapi. Mulai kemarin malan Kagura mengurung di dalam kamar, kemudian dia keluar sebentar dan Gintoki menemukan mata gadis itu yang merah dan bengkak. Hidungnya juga merah. Yang dilakukan Kagura hanya membenamkan wajahnya pada bulu-bulu tebal anjing dewa peliharaannya. Dan tiba-tiba gadis itu bilang akan pergi ke istana shogun malam ini. Gintoki menyalahkan si Sadist untuk semua yang terjadi pada Kagura.

"Hah~ hati-hati saja kalau begitu," ucapnya malas seperti biasa. Dalam hatinya Gintoki benar-benar berharap Kagura akan baik-baik saja. Tidak seperti beberapa waktu lalu yang mana gadis itu sampai harus masuk rumah sakit. Dan semoga rencana Sougo cepat-cepat berakhir. Gintoki lelah~

Kagura tersenyum lebar. "Oke, aku pergi dulu, Gin-chan."

"Aa~"

Dalam perjalanannya ke istana, Kagura tidak ditemani Sadaharu. Dia tidak ingin Sadaharu memakan semua kepala orang-orang di sana. Walau itu cukup berguna dan bisa membuat mereka semua lupa ingatan dan pernikahan itu tidak akan terjadi. Fufufu~ Tapi sayang Kagura tidak sekejam itu. Lagipula untuk apa dirinya repot-repot membuat orang-orang di sana lupa ingatan demi membatalkan sebuah pernikahan kalau dia cukup membunuh si mempelai pria. Dengan begitu pernikahan tidak akan terjadi.

Tapi sekali lagi ... Kagura tidak sekejam itu. Dia hanya berharap dalam hati sahabatnya dan dia bahagia. Dan Kagura akan ikut bersuka-cita karenanya.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Kagura akan disambut layaknya tamu penting di istana. Jika biasanya Souyo-hime ikut menyambutnya, sekarang tidak. Tentu saja. Temannya itu pasti sibuk mempelajari protokol-protokol menyebalkan yang harus dilakukan untuk wanita yang akan segera menikah. Kagura berpikir, beruntung dirinya bukan seorang putri seperti Souyo. Sebagai seorang perempuan biasa saja cukup banyak yang dipelajari, apalagi seorang putri.

Seorang pelayan membuka pintu ruang pribadi Souyo. Kagura melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan mendapati Souyo tengah duduk di teras kamarnya. Mengayunkan kakinya sambil menatap langit malam berbintang dengan ditemani beberapa anggota Oniwabanshu yang sembunyi entah di mana dan bisa menyergap sesuatu yang mencurigakan kapan saja. Kagura penasaran apa yang dilakukan sang tuan putri itu.

"Souyo-chan." Panggilan Kagura tersebut mengalihkan pandangan sang putri dari langit. Gadis bersurai hitam itu menengokkan kepalanya pada Kagura yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Kagura-chan!" Kagura tersenyum lebar. Ia berjalan menghampiri Souyo dan duduk di sampingnya. Ikut mengayun-ayunkan kaki ke depan dan ke belakang. Souyo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Gadis itu masih memakai kimono sehari-harinya dengan sebuah selimut yang di sampirkan di pundaknya demi melindunginya dari angin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di malam hari seperti ini, aru ka?" tanya Kagura. Souyo tersenyum tanpa melihat Kagura. "Aku ... sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Seseorang?" Kagura menelengkan kepalanya. Souyo mengangguk sekali.

"Apa seseorang itu Sadist?" tanyanya dengan menahan denyutan nyeri di dadanya.

Souyo menatap Kagura bingung. "Apa yang membuat Kagura-chan berpikir kalau orang itu adalah Okita-san?"

Gadis yang memiliki irish biru itu meringis. "Hehe, siapa tahu, aru."

Souyo tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja, bukan Okita-san, kok. Tapi, ya, seseorang itu juga sadis."

'Are, tenang saja? Maksudnya? Lalu, juga sadis? Kalau bukan si Sadist siapa?' Kagura menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam hati. Dia hanya tersenyum lebar dengan perasaan lega bercampur bingung di dada. Meski ia memiliki pertanyaan lain yang menggelayuti pikirannya. Siapa orang yang ditunggu Souyo.

Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan lagi di antar keduanya. Mereka hanya duduk diam. Berpikir apapun yang sengaja melintas di benak masing-masing.

-oOo-

Tepat pada jam dua belas tengah malam, kapal luar angkasa milik Kamui mendarat di bumi. Tidak seperti biasanya, kini Kamui menunggu kapalnya mendarat dengan aman. Padahal biasanya laki-laki itu akan melompat dari ketinggian dan merusak atap rumah siapapun yang dia pijak. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang tidak mod membuat keonaran di tengah malam seperti ini. Kamui bahkan berjalan dengan santai sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya—meski dijamin tidak ada yang melihat kecuali Abuto dan beberapa anak buahnya, mengingat hari sudah larut.

Mereka terus berjalan mengikuti Kamui dari belakang. Ketika Kamui berhenti, anak buahnya juga ikut berhenti. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan gerbang yang menjadi batasan bangunan megah di dalamnya.

"Ohayou," sapa Kamui pada dua penjaga gerbang di depannya. Kedua penjaga tersebut saling pandang dengan mengerutkan kening.

Kamui masih tersenyum. Menunggu dengan 'sabar' kedua penjaga tersebut membukakan gerbang untuknya.

"Ehem." Tanpa Kamui sadari Abuto maju beberapa langkah di depannya. "Permisi tuan penjaga, maaf mengganggu di tengah malam begini. Tapi bisakah kalian membukan gerbang ini untuk komandan kami yang sudah kesemutan karena terlalu lama berdiri di sini?"

Kening Kamui berkedut kesal. Kesemutan? Tidak ada yang lebih keren dari itu? Namun dia harus berterima kasih karena berkat Abuto para penjaga tersebut berhenti saling pandang.

"Siapa kalian?!" tegas salah satu penjaga tersebut. Kamui mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Are~ kalian tidak mengenaliku? Hidoii~"

Abuto memalingkan wajahnya lelah mendengar nada sok imut Kamui. Pria berkepala tiga itu meringis menatap kedua penjaga. "Kami adalah kelompok bajak luar—oh maksudku mantan bajak luar angkasa yang datang kemari memenuhi permintaan shogun."

"Permintaan shogun?" Kemudian seorang penjaga yang lain mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kamui. "Apa anda Kamui Yato?"

Senyum Kamui semakin lebar. Dia menjentikkan jari dan berkata, "Bingo!"

"Ma-maafkan kami. Kami kira anda—"

"Oh tidak masalah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kami sudah terbiasa." Abuto memotong perkataan penjaga tersebut.

Kedua pria tersebut membungkuk hormat sebelum menyerukan kedatangan Kamui di istana. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Kamui menghentikannya. "Ssstt ... tidak perlu diumumkan. Aku tidak ingin mereka terbangun karena kedatanganku."

"H-Ha'i."Dan rombongan tersebut melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan hening. Beberapa orang yang berjaga lainnya yang mengenali mereka langsung membawa mereka masuk ke bagian dalam istana paling dalam. Salah satu dari mereka pergi untuk melapor pada shogun perihal kedatangan kelompok Kamui.

Kamui mendengus. Memandang bosan ruangan yang menjadi kamarnya setiap kali ia datang kemari. Sebuah ruangan luas dengan futon tebal yang sudah terhampar di tengah ruangan setelah sebelumnya ia menunggu sejenak di ruangan lain. Mungkin mereka berpikir Kamui akan langsung beristirahat karena kelelahan.

Tidak, Kamui tidak lelah. Dirinya sudah terbiasa tidam tidur selama perjalan menjajah luar angkasa. Bahkan Kamui bisa bertarung selama tujuh hari tujuh malam tanpa istirahat. Dan sungguh keajaiban wajahnya tetap unyu-unyu sampai sekarang.

Yah tapi Kamui tidak keberatan juga kalau disediakan tempat nyaman seperti ini. Dia akan senang hati mengistirahatkan dirinya. Namun sebelum itu, Kamui ingin mandi dan mencari udara segar.

Menghirup udara segar sebelum tidur akan sangat membantu tidur untuk lebih nyenyak, begitu kata Abuto.

Oh ya ... ada yang mau menemani Kamui mandi?

Ah tapi Kamui tidak suka ditemani sih. Jadi dia akan mandi sendiri. Bubye~

Detik demi detik berlalu berubah menjadi menit. Membiarkan Kamui menyelesaikan mandinya dan keluar menggunakan kimono mandi. Handuk putih yang tersampir di bahunya menemani laki-laki itu keluar ruangan. Berhadapan langsung dengan halaman belakang kamarnya.

Beberapa pohon dan hiasan khas taman menjadi pemandangan yang menyapanya. Tapi dia tidak sendiri. Karena instingnya mengatakan ada sseorang yang juga tengah terjaga dan berada di sana selain para pengawal. Secara naluri lehernya tergerak untuk menoleh ke arah kanan, arah di mana orang itu berada tepat di depan kamar yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

Ternyata orang itu juga tenga melihatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"K-Kamui-san!?"

Ah, Souyo-hime ternyata.

Kamui tersenyum, seperti biasa. "Hai~ Hime-sama~"

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya.

"Hmm ... baru saja?" Kamui memiringkan kepalanya seolah lupa kapan dia datang.

Souyo yang berada tak jauh darinya tersenyum senang. Rupanya gadis itu tidak mau repot-repot menutupi perasaan yang dirasakannya ini.

"Okaerinasai, Kamui-san," ujarnya.

Sejenak pria yang berasal dari klan terkuat itu tertegun. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak disambut seperti itu.

Kamui mendengus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tadaima," katanya dalam hati.

-oOo-

Kagura terbangun ketika suara gaduh itu tak kunjung selesai. Ia menatap langit-langit kusam di atasnya dengan malas. Siapa gerangan yang berani mengganggu tidur Kagura-sama yang anggun ini!?

Ah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gintoki dan Shinpachi?

Kagura mendengus. Mau tak mau ia sedikit—hanya sedikit—berterima kasih pada si pembuat keramaian itu, karena punggungnya pasti akan sakit jika dibuat tidur terus-terusan.

Kagura keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menuju ruang tamu yang ternyata hanya berisi tiga manusia namun kehebohannya seperti sepuluh orang.

"Oh, si tuan putri sudah bangun ternyata," celetuk seorang pemuda bersurai coklat pasir yang tengah bersantai di sofa. Kedua tangannya bergantung di sandaran sofa.

"Cih, berisik!" ketus Kagura. Kemudian ia beralih pada Shinpachi yang sedang membersihkan lantai yang basah karena tumpahan pairfait Gintoki. "Shinpachi, aku lapar, aru. Cepat buatkan makanan!"

Shinpachi menaikkan frame kacamatanya dengan kesal karena Kagura yang memerintahnya seenak jidat. Namun akhirnya dia mengambilkan juga makanan ekstra jumbo untuk gadis itu.

Dengan cepat gadis itu segera menghabiskan makanannya tanpa perlu pergi ke kamar mandi. Sougo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat gadis itu makan.

"Ayo cepat! Kutunggu kau di luar," kata Sougo sambil beranjak dari sofa.

Kagura bersendawa. "Memangnya mau ke mana, aru ka?"

Dahi Sougo mengerut. "Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kemarin kau memaksaku untuk menemanimu berbelanja," tuturnya kesal.

"Benarkah?" Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya. Dengan hela napas lelah Sougo melanjutkan langkahnya ke luar. "Terserah kau sajalah. Aku pergi saja kalau begitu."

Reflek Kagura langsung meloncat dari duduknya. Gadis itu berlari ke kamar mandi cepat-cepat.

"Uwooohh tunggu aku, Sadist konoyaro!"

"Mattaku ... heran kenapa kau bisa memilih anak seperti itu untuk dijadikan kekasih," gumam Gintoki di kursi kebesarannya. Tangannya yang satu menggenggam jump, sementara yang lain memancil di lubang sana.

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu, Danna? Dia bukan kekasihku, dia itu budakku," kata Sougo meralat.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja, Okita-san." Kali ini Shinpachi yang menanggapi. Di tengah kegiatan menyapunya dia tersenyum. Mungkin ia menertawai Sougo yang tidak mau jujur.

.

Butuh berapa lama hingga akhirnya kedua sejoli ini tiba di pusat kota. Hal ini diakibatkan lamanya Kagura mandi dan bersiap-siap. Siapa sangka kalau di balik usianya yang sudah emmasuki angka 17 tahun Kagura masih sibuk bermain bersama satu bebek karet yang diberikan Kamui ketika ulang tahunnya kemarin. Katanya itu mainan pertama yang diberikan Kamui setelah sekian lama.

Oh ayolah, ngakunya bajak laut, tapi hadiahnya bebek karet berwarna kuning itu.

"Sadist, aku mau itu, aru!" Kagura menunjuk sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna coklat serta berbulu tebal terpajang di etalase kaca sebuah toko boneka. Ukurannya sekitar 40 cm. Lucu tapi menggelikan bagi Sougo.

"Yang lain saja," tolaknya halus.

Gadis itu langsung mencebikkan bibirnya. "Pelit!"

Sougo menatap gadis yang kini tengah menatap ke arah lain dengan kesal. Dia yang meminta ditemani kenapa malah dirinya yang harus mengeluarkan uang?

"Memangnya boneka itu untuk apa? Kau sudah besar, tidak seharusnya kau membeli barang seperti itu."

Ia bisa mendengar bagaimana Kagura mendecih. Dan Sougo hanya bisa memutar bola mata.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Beli sesukamu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, terdengar suara heboh Kagura yang berseru senang. Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berbelanja ini itu yang tentunya menggunakan uang Sougo. Karena jangankan mengeluarkan sedikit uang untuk basa-basi, Kagura justru tidak membawa dompet dengan alasan lupa.

Sungguh hebat.

Beberapa tas kertas berada di tangannya saat ini. Setelah seharian memilih ini-itu di antara beberapa toko, akhirnya mereka menghentikan perncarian dan berhenti di sebuah kedai dango. Ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang, karena waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Yang artinya akan segera senja.

"Menyerahlah," kata Sougo sambil memakan dango.

Kagura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mau, aru. Aku masih ingin mencari baju yang cocok untuk dipakai ke pesta, aru ne."

Kagura ingin membeli baju baru. Namun di semua toko yang dimasukinya, ia tidak menemukan yang cocok untuknya.

Sougo bersandar ke belakang dengan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah gadis yang tengah makan dengan lahapnya itu. Ia berpikir.

"Hm, China ... aku pergi sebentar." Setelah mengatakan itu Sougo segera hengkang dari sana. Tak menghiraukan teriakan Kagura yang mengatakan siapa yang akan membayar dango mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya laki-laki itu kembali dengan satu tas di tangannya. Kagura merengut melihat kehadiran laki-laki itu.

"Kukira kau akan kembali besok, Sadist konoyaro," sungutnya. Sougo hanya tersenyum miring. Kemudian ia menyerahkan tas itu pada Kagura.

"Ini untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Buka saja." Tanpa buang waktu Kagura membuka bingkisan tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah qipao hitam yang bagian bawahnya mengembang membentuk seperti dress. Di bagian tepinya berwarna putih dan terdapat sebuah sulaman berwarna putih di bagian bawah dress-nya.

Sinar mata Kagura menjadi cerah. Jika ini animasi, maka aka terlihat efek bintang-bintang di matanya.

"I-ini jelek sekali, Sadist. Aneh," katanya berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya yang berbinar. "T-tapi aku tidak minta ya. Kau yang memaksaku untuk menerimanya."

Oi, siapa yang memaksanya.

Sougo tersenyum miring. "Ayo ucapkan terima kasih padaku."

"Tidak mau, aru," tolak Kagura. "Lagipula kau yang berinisiatif membeli ini untukku."

Kagura lantas memasukkannya ke tas yang tadi digunakan untuk menampung baju tersebut.

"Apa salahnya mengucapkan terima kasih. Kalau kau tidak mau, maka bayar saja baju itu."

"Hah~ kau tidak ikhlas belinya, ya? Ya sudah berapa harganya!? Hutang dulu!" ucap Kagura bersungut-sungut. Niat hati ingin belanja gratis, tapi malah bayar. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan qipao itu. Sayang bukan kalau dikembalikan? Bisa-bisa si Sadis itu malah memberikannya pada orang lain.

Sougo mendengus, "bukan dibayar dengan uang yang kumaksud."

"Lalu—" belum berbicara lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba Kagura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menatap horor Sougo.

"J-jangan-jangan kau mau aku membayarnya dengan tubuhku!" tuduh Kagura.

Sougo berdecak. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah gadis di depannya itu. "Bukan."

"Eh? Lalu apa?"

Laki-laki itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya memandangi Kagura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan itu membuat Kagura was-was. Sougo yang dia seperti itu tampak sangat berbahaya. Pasti bayarannya sesuatu yang ... berbahaya juga.

"Bayarlah dengan—"

Deg, deg, deg. Sougo lama.

"—mengatakan—"

Kagura menggeram dalam hati. Keringat dingin mulai muncul.

"—aku cinta padamu, Sadist."

Tuh kan berbahaya~

Kagura langsung terkesiap. Ia menahan napas. Ini ... berbahaya. Berbahaya untuk jantungnya yang mendadak berdebar lima kali lebih cepat.

"Ayo cepat katakan!" tegur Sougo.

Kagura mengerjapkan mata. Kemudian Kagura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mau!? Itu menggelikan!"

Sougo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yakin? Nanti menyesal, lho~"

"A-a-apa maksudmu!?" Kagura gelagapan. Ia mengibaskan tangannya salah tingkah. "S-sudahlah, a-aku pulang dulu Sadist. Bye!" setelah mengatakan itu, Kagura berlari mendahului Sougo tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk laki-laki itu berbicara.

Sougi menelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengendikkan bahunya. Dia tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah Kagura yang memang aneh dari awal itu. Dengan santai ia kembali berjalan pulang.

Sementara begitu sampai di rumah, Kagura segera melempar barang belanjaannya ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri. Ia mengambil kembali qipao yang dibelikan Sougo tadi. Matanya berbinar lalu terkikik sendiri. Kagura merebahkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Tapi tiba-tiba mata Kagura terbuka lebar. Menatap nyalang atap merah di atasnya. Dirinya merasa de javu.

Napasnya terengah. Dia baru saja bermimpi. Bermimpi tentang waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama laki-laki itu beberapa waktu lalu. Menyesal. Inikah menyesal yang dimaksud Sougo? Apa waktu itu Sougo sudah tahu kalau dirinya akan jadi pria yang dijodohkan dengan Souyo?

Kagura menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah dan menyadari kalau ia masih berada di istana. Dan Souyo sedang tertidur di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum. Ah, sahabatnya itu pasti sedang bermimpi indah.

Ayam jantan mulai terdengar berkokok. Menandakan bahwa fajar mulai naik. Kagura menghela napas berat dan memutuskan untuk bangun. Pergerakannya sepertinya membuat Souyo terbangun. Terbukti dari kelopak mata gadis itu yang terbuka.

"Ohayou, Souyo-chan. Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Souyo tersenyum. "Tidak. Tapi aku tidur terlalu larut tadi malam, jadi bisakah aku tidur lagi?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kagura mantap. "Aku juga akan tidur lagi."

Setelahnya mereka saling tersenyum dan kembali tertidur dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

-oOo-

Dan waktu pun berlalu dengan sangat cepat sejak Kagura menginap di istana bersama Tokugawa Souyo. Dan esok pagi adalah harinya ….

.

.

.

To be continue ….

-oOo-

Ada yang nunggu? /ga ada/

Okeh, maaf lama. Lagi mager dan beralih profesi jadi mc di MM lolololol /salah fandom nak/ www kan katanya kalo males nulis ga boleh nulis dulu, cz entar hasilnya asdfghjkl; gitu xD jadi kutinggalin bentar buat main game. Eh lama-lama kangen dan akhirnya bisa lanjut yeay! /tebar bunga moe/

Oh ya, kalo ada review yang belom di bales bilang ajah ;) Udah yak. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya~

Bubye di chapter selanjutnyaa~

Hana Kumiko ^^


End file.
